An Encounter with Revenge
by Aussielover
Summary: Someone with a grudge against Pete has a run in with the officers. Who will come to the rescue?
1. Ch 1: An Encounter with Revenge

An Encounter with Revenge

It is another late night of patrolling for Jim and Pete. Fortunately, it hasn't been too busy and they have time for some dinner and are just coming off code seven.

"You sure you don't want me to drive, Pete?"

"No, Jim, I'm not tired." "I told you that my date with Cheryl didn't go that late, and I got a pretty good night's sleep."

"So, are you going to see this woman again or did you blow your chance with her when you both bumped into Donna at the theater?"

"Well, to be honest, we didn't have that much in common, and she didn't have much of a sense of humor." "I'm sure running into an old girlfriend didn't help the situation much either."

"Boy, Pete, I forget how difficult it is to juggle so many women."

"Hey, make fun if you want, but I'm not painting the living room on my days off."

"Pete, you just never stick it out long enough to enjoy the deeper things in a long term relationship."

Just then in the middle of the conversation, very bright headlights in the front surprise our boys in blue. A second later without a moment to react a large tractor- trailer slams into the squad car on the front driver side fender quickly crushing in the whole hood and side of the car. The noise is deafening as the squad just crumpled under the pressure from the size and speed of the other vehicle. The momentum knocks the car off to the far side of the road. Stream begins to float up from the smashed engine with the chilly night air. Inside the squad, two officers slump in their seats.

Pete hit his head on the side window and is unconscious. His left temple by his eyebrow is bleeding from a gash. He has been thrown hard against the side and possibly dislocates his left shoulder. The damage to the hood pushes enough of the engine into the driver's side compartment that his left leg is pinched and trapped.

Jim on the other hand has hit his head on the dash. He has contusions on his forehead from the violent hit. He is semi-conscious and a small groan escapes his lips. He might have strained or broke both wrists when he instinctively reaches out to brace himself. Pain is radiating through his mid-section from the pull of the seat belt. In the background, the noise from the radio chatter could barely be heard.

A big man slowly steps down from the truck appearing to be unharmed. With the size of the semi-truck only some front grill damage could be seen on it. The road the accident occurred on was empty at this time of night. The man looks both ways and doesn't see a soul. He walks around the squad car and peers in. He looks down at officer Reed and appears to be reading his name badge. He opens up the passenger side door, reaches in, and grabs the police mic. With one quick jerk, he pulls the mic right off of the radio.

"I guess no emergency calls for you tonight!"

Jim begins to shift in the seat and starts to lift his head. He can sense a person next to him.

In a very low voice Jim tries to speak, "can you help?" His eyes weakly open and he sort of sees a large shadow of a man standing just outside the door.

Just then he hears, "Good night, Reed!" and a sudden jot of pain hits his chin and he fades into unconsciousness. The stranger uses one swift punch and took care of one hindrance to him. He then, unbuckles Reed's safety belt and pulls him from the car. He drags him a few feet to one side and quickly returns to the car. He crawls into the front seat and looks at Malloy's name badge.

"_You're my guy. I have a score to settle with you. But I want you to know what's coming to you first." _With the side totally crushed in, Pete couldn't come out through his door. The man reaches down and unsnaps Pete's safety belt. He grabs a hold of his right arm and collar and pulls toward the passenger door. His unconscious body just collapses into the man's arms. He would have come out easily except for his left leg being pinched under the dash and smashed door. The man just continues to pull not really caring what condition he is in. Eventually, Pete's leg rips loose from the metal with fresh lacerations around his left knee. With his hands holding Pete under both armpits he lays Pete face up on the pavement. He reaches around feeling Pete's belt until he finds his handcuffs. He pulls up one of Pete's wrists and snaps it in place, then pulls his other wrist in front and locks it in tightly. Blood continues to drip down the left side of Pete's face and now his knee as well. Pete didn't utter a sound during this whole ordeal.

The large man lifts up Pete in a fireman style carry and hauls him over to the truck. After placing him in the back compartment the man gets into the driver's seat and drives away. He heads north toward Angeles National Forest. Left behind is an injured and unconscious Jim Reed.


	2. Ch 2: Moment of Discovery

Chapter 2: Moment of Discovery

"_One-Adam-12, One-Adam-12, a 211 silent alarm at 244 S. Broadway One-Adam-12, handle Code three."_

_Silence, then "One-Adam-12 code one"_

A short time later a motorist passes by the area of the accident. The neighborhood is a little questionable, but the man turned his car around and stopped to take a closer look. It's not often that you come across a wreck. Even with the door banged up he could tell it was a City of Los Angeles police car. The area wasn't well lit so it was understandable that it wasn't easily noticed. He got out and walked around the accident and stumbled upon the injured officer.

"Oh, my gosh" escaped his mouth before he realized. The man kneels down next to Reed. The man feels the officer's neck for a pulse. After feeling something, he begins to gently shake him in hopes of a response. "Officer, wake up. Can you hear me?"

In the next few moments, the good samaritan is at a loss. Should he leave to call for help or stay with the injured man and wait for another passerby? Just then, Jim starts to come around. His eyes flicker, and then open.

"Welcome back. I'm Sam. Good to see you awake."

"Help us" is about all Jim could muster.

"What do you mean us? You're the only one here_." This guy must have really knocked his head in the accident. I wonder how he got out of the car himself._

"My… partner,… where is he? …He was… driving." Reed starts to sit up and the man quickly and gently pushes him back down.

"Officer, you need to lay still. I don't want you to hurt yourself further. Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"I need to find Pete!"

"Who is Pete? Is he your partner?"

"Yes, he was driving when someone ran into us." Some memories of the accident start to return to Jim.

"Please let me just check you out a second and then I can look for your partner. So where are you hurting?"

"My hands are aching and my head is killing me. I guess my hips are sore too."

"I'm no doctor, but from the looks of the bruises on your face, I'm guessing you have a concussion. You might have broken your wrists as well. Can you promise me to stay still a couple minutes so I can call for help?"

"Try the radio in the car. Just press the button to talk and you will reach someone in dispatch."

Sam went over to the car and sat down in the seat. He reached over to the radio, but notices the cord and mic were missing. _What happened here? Maybe he had a hold of the mic when the accident happened. _Sam walks back over to Reed. "The radio doesn't appear to be working. I think I should go find a phone and call for some help. Do you think you will be ok for just a few minutes?"

Again Reed starts shifting to try and get up. But he quickly feels a wave of nausea from the head injury and hesitates. He can't really push himself up with the pain from both wrists. "Can you just help me to sit up first?"

Sam bends over and pulls Reed up and carefully slides him over to the rear of the car to lean on. Jim grimaces a bit, but is relieved to be up at least. He lightly holds his left wrist with his right hand.

"How does that feel?"

"I'm ok. Thanks. I need to get a hold of my sergeant."

"I'll be right back. I think there is a phone just around the corner."

Sam quickly takes off in search for a phone.

With the truck heading into the outskirts of the National Park, the driver starts looking for a service road of some kind to use. _As soon as I find a nice quiet place out of view, we will have a little talk about my brother._

Just then, Pete starts to finally come around. He opens his eyes, but can't see anything with the darkness inside the cab. There is only a slight glow of light coming from his left. His head is throbbing and his shoulder and knee are aching. Through the fog in his head, he wonders, " _What the heck happened and where am I?" _Pete goes to touch the spot on his brow that hurts, and then realizes that his wrists are cuffed together. _"Think Pete, what happened…" _He begins to remember having dinner, then cruising. Then it hits him that there were bright lights heading straight for them. "_We must have been in an accident. But how am I here with cuffs on?"_ Pete tries to roll up on his left side to look closer toward the area where the glow is coming from. He is hit with a sudden sharp agonizing pain in his shoulder and couldn't hold in the groan.

"So you're finally awake, good. It wouldn't be as interesting if you slept though all of this."

"Who are you?" Pete whispers out as he rolls back down.

"My name is Harry Shaw. Does that name sound familiar to you at all?"

Pete's mind is racing trying to think, but he still isn't thinking too clearly with the staggering headache and possible concussion from the crash. "_Shaw…Shaw_, yes I know a Robert Shaw. He just went before the parole board."

"You're pretty good. That's Bobby, my baby brother. Hey, it looks like I found a good place to stop." Harry pulls down a dirt and gravel service road. It's a heavily wooded area with no light except that from his headlights and no sign of civilization for miles. "It's time for us to get out and talk, huh."

Pete felt that his gun was missing. He knew this wasn't going to be a good ending for him. His thoughts quickly jumped to his partner. "_What happened to Jim? Was he hurt? This guy was gunning for me and Jim got caught in the middle of this." _

"Time to come out and play, Malloy!" Harry reaches in and grabs Pete by the shoulder and pulls. Pete lets out a cry, as he is half dragged out of the cab. Harry yanks him in front of the truck. Pete could barely stand at first from the pain in his leg and the dizziness of the head wound. Pete stands facing the woods where the headlight beams hit. He tries to hold up his left arm with his right because of the shooting pain in his shoulder. Pete for a moment half falls and leans back against the front of the truck. Harry stands in front of him holding a rifle. "Now it's time for you to understand why you're here."

"I think I can guess. Bobby didn't make parole."

"My little brother is going to die in that stinking prison, and it's all your fault!"

"I didn't make him rob those people in the first place and kill the one."

"Bobby said, you were at his parole hearing and your words are what's keeping him in there. Do you know the crap that has happened to him in the clinker? Shit, he has been made into a whore! He told me he won't survive another year in there."

"Hey, I'm sorry about his situation, but he got himself there."

"Lets talk about your situation, Malloy."

"First can you tell me if my partner is ok?"

"Well, I can tell you he wasn't dead yet when we left."

"You didn't shoot him did you?"

"No, I didn't have too. The accident did enough to him to keep him out of my way. Now enough about him, it's time for a little payback."

"What do you want from me? Hurting me isn't going to get Bobby out of prison any sooner."

"I don't want you showing up for another parole hearing … ever! I want you to feel some pain like my brother is now. I would like you to experience some anxiety like my brother does when he's getting teased and harassed before he's attacked. I'll give you a head start before I start my hunt. You have five minutes, then the fun begins."

It was very early morning now, but the sun hadn't quite broken through the horizon yet. This made for a much more difficult task for Pete. He could barely see. He could hardly walk let alone run with his injured leg. At least with his wrists cuffed in front of him he could kind of protect himself from falling into trees.

Pete took off into the woods with a gimp in his step using the light from the truck to see. He could be heard easily at first from the crunch of the many fallen leaves he moves through. It didn't take long for him to be out of breath as he leans against a large tree trunk. The lights from the truck vanish as Harry turns them off before setting out after him. Pete pushes himself on while trying to come up with a plan of action. No weapon, no people anywhere, his luck is about to run out.


	3. Ch 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Mac is showing up at the crash scene about the same time the ambulance arrives. Officer Jerry Woods is already kneeling down talking with Reed. It is taking all he knows to convince Reed to sit tight.

"Jim give me a chance to talk to Mac while the attendants look you over."

"We need to start looking for Pete NOW!" Jim demands.

"We need a little more to go on and besides, Pete would want you to be taken care of."

Jerry meets up with Sgt. MacDonald just in front of the wrecked squad.

"Give me an update on the situation."

"Well, the ambulance attendants are looking Reed over now. He looks pretty banged up. This gentleman, Sam Cummings, stopped to check out the wreck and found Reed unconscious and no sign of Pete anywhere."

"What does Reed remember from the accident?"

"Not much. He just remembers seeing bright headlights and then he woke up with Mr. Cummings leaning over him."

The attendants are just getting Jim settled on the gurney when Mac walks up to him.

"How is he?"

"I'm fine, Mac. Just get me back in a car so we can look for Pete."

Looking to the attendants, Mac asks again "how is he?"

"Sir, it looks like he may have a broken left wrist and a possible concussion. I don't know if there could be an internal injuries."

"Jim, you need to get yourself taken care of before anything else. I'll look into where Pete is. Can you tell me anything else that you can remember? Anything at all."

"I just remember waking up and sensing someone else was beside me. I think Pete was leaning on his door and was out cold. " A faint memory popped into Jim's head. "I know someone else was here. I asked someone for help. Then everything went dark again. Mac, I have a feeling that Pete is in real danger."

"Do you know of anyone that recently made a threat to you or Pete?"

"No, I can't think of anyone right now, but I'll keep trying."

"Can you remember what type of vehicle hit into you? Any clue?"

"It had to be big. It blinded us as if it came straight toward us. Maybe a truck of some kind."

"Looking at the damage to the squad, I would be surprised if it was anything other then a semi-truck. There is red paint marks left on the body damage. It sounds like he was trying to hit you." Mac looks over his shoulder to Jerry. "Woods, put out a bulletin that we're looking for any red truck with some front-end damage for a possible hit and run as well as abduction of an officer. Jim, get yourself checked out and call your wife. I'll let you know the minute I find out anything on Pete."

The ambulance left the scene for Central Receiving with Jim. Mac walks over to the gentleman who found Reed. "Mr. Cummings, did you see or hear anything?"

"No sir, I think I came up a while after the accident. I never saw another vehicle here or the other officer. One thing did seem strange though."

"What is that?"

"When I went to use the radio to call for help, I noticed the police radio had the mic and cord ripped out. I found it over there by a tree" as he pointed away from the roadway. "I don't think the injured officer could have done that during the accident. I think someone else didn't want him to call for help."

"Thank you, Mr. Cummings for all your help. If we have anymore questions we will call you." Mac finishes up at the scene with the unit being towed away. He heads back to the station to see if he could dig up any more leads on who might be after Pete Malloy. He is restless with one officer hurt and another missing and the second being a close friend didn't make it any easier especially not knowing the shape he is in.

Back at the National Park, thoughts are running through Pete's head. _Running isn't the answer since I'm hurt and Harry Shaw is as healthy as an ox and as big as one too. Maybe, I can hide, but with no weapon it's just a matter of time before I'm found and shot. I need to get out ahead of him enough to get out of rifle range. _ There is a little light from the early dawn so Pete isn't falling over everything for long, but neither is his pursuer. Pete is moving as fast as he can with moments of dizziness. He felt something moist running along his left cheek. He reaches up with his right hand to wipe it away, but the cuffed left wrist moving causes his shoulder to feel a pinch then shooting pain. His right hand comes away with fresh warm blood. _Got to keep moving_. Pete could see what looks like a trail of some kind. Maybe it's a horse trail since it is very narrow. This might head him in the right direction of someone or anyone…but it is so early in the morning it is unlikely that someone would be out in the woods.

Moments later he hears Shaw getting closer. Pete hears the rustling of leaves and cracking sticks as they break under him. The man is humming like he has no cares in the world. _This guy is enjoying this too much. _A second later a pop sounds and Pete hears a bullet whiz by him. He starts to jog down the path and trips over a root, which sends him tumbling. Pete struggles to get up as his left leg gives way. He falls forward as another bullet flies overhead. He pushes himself up with great pain to continue on, but at that second he is hit this time in the left shoulder and down he goes.

A short distance away a dog is barking. It seems to be getting louder and louder. The owner is out for an early morning jog with her Aussie mix. She hears the gunfire and finds that strange since she is in the Forest where no hunting is allowed. Her dog runs ahead of her as if she has some mission. "Sadie, come back." _Where is that dog going?_

Sadie just appears a little further down the path Pete is on. The dog comes up the path slowly as if knowing that something is wrong. She finds Pete lying face down in the dirt and leaves. She noses around him smelling his face and body. She senses that he is hurt and needs protection. The dog looks up the path and begins to bark, then growl.

Harry Shaw is just about on top of where Pete fell when he hears, then sees the dog and Pete. "Got him! Get out of here you mutt!" waving the rifle at the dog.

He then hears in the distance a woman's voice calling "Sadie, here…Sadie."

The dog is in a position with her head down and teeth showing. When Shaw takes one step toward Pete's body, she lets out a vicious sounding growl. "Well, it's too late for you anyway cop." Shaw turns in his tracks and makes a quick escape feeling he has accomplished his task of revenge.

The woman's voice is getting louder as she gets closer. "Sadie, where are you?" _She never runs off like this. _Then suddenly, the dog appears, and then turns to run up the trail as if communicating to her owner to follow. "Ok girl, this is the path we go" trying to get the dog to follow her. But the dog is unusually stubborn and won't budge until she starts up the path toward Pete. Just a short distance up the path the dog runs ahead and lies next to Pete.

The sun is up enough now that Jenny can see up the path to where Sadie is. _What is it your next to? _As she gets a little closer she can tell it is a person. "Oh my, what happened here?" She runs to the side of the man lying completely still. "Sadie, who did you find?" The dog goes to Pete's face and begins licking. The stimulation of the dog is enough to bring Pete around. He begins to shift his weight just a little, but a groan just slips out of his lips. Jenny thinks she needs to get this man turned over to see how badly he is hurt. As carefully as she can she rolls Pete over. It scares her to see him handcuffed, but quickly sees his badge and recognizes the uniform as an LA police officer. _You're a little far from home aren't you._

"Hey, can you hear me officer? Where are you hurt?"

Jenny can see the blood on his face, but the bullet wound in the shoulder is bleeding excessively. _I've got to get this bleeding stopped. _ She quickly pulls off her sweatshirt and t-shirt, and then puts the sweatshirt back on. She unbuttons the top few buttons of Pete's shirt, and then puts the folded up t-shirt over the bloody wound and applies some pressure. With that pressure Pete moans and looks up at this woman.

"Who … are … you?"

As she dabs a tissue on his cut brow to stop the bleeding she said, "I'm Jenny" and asks, "Is your name Malloy?"

"Pete … Malloy" comes out just above a whisper.

"It's good to know the man matches the uniform. Well, Pete Malloy, you need to tell me where else you hurt? I'm going to run my hands down along your body, and I want you to tell me where it hurts. Ok?" Pete gives a small nod.

Jenny gently goes down from head to toes on Pete to find the injuries including his head, shoulder, and left knee along with a few other abrasions from the pursuit. She rips up his left pant leg to get a better look at the knee. "It looks like you may need some stitches down here." She looks around for something to wrap it. "Not much around here to use." She stands up and pulls off her sweatpants. They are lightweight cotton and rip fairly well. The knee is bleeding, but not as bad as the shoulder. She quickly bandages up the leg the best she can. She begins to shiver a bit with the cold morning air and only her shorts on.

"So do you have a spare key to these handcuffs? It will probably help to get you out of these."

Pete nods again and says, "Try the back right-hand pocket."

"This might hurt a little."

"Go ahead" he says as he bits down on his lip.

Jenny carefully reaches under Pete and wiggles out a small key from his pocket. "Now let's get these things off of you." She puts the key in, turns it, and the cuffs open up. She lightly rubs over both wrists to get the circulation back in them. His wrists are red and irritated from the tightness of the cuffs.

"Thank you, that feels much better."

"Pete, I'm not sure what we should do now. I have a cabin about a quarter mile down this path, but I'm not sure can you make it there. I'm not real keen on leaving you here alone either."

"I think I can make it. Just give me a hand getting up."

"You might be a tough police officer, but your bleeding and being light-headed is not going to help us."

"Just give me a shot and if I can't make it, I'll tell you."

"Ok, but the moment you feel dizzy let me know. I don't want you falling down again."

So with Sadie leading the way, Jenny helps up Pete with his right arm and puts it over her shoulders for him to lean on her. She holds his hand and wraps her other arm around his waist for support. They limp along at a pretty slow pace, but no big wobbles happen and eventually they can see her cabin.

Pete is breathing heavily as the pain is increasing with the last steps.

"We're just about there. You can do it." Hoping the encouragement will help him make it the last bit.

She gets Pete in the door and right on her couch, which is the closest thing. She instantly grabs her phone and calls the police. Jenny gives as little information as she can to get an ambulance coming, then gets off to care for Pete. She helps him to lay down and puts a blanket over him. "Let's check on these bandages."

The shoulder one is soaking through probably from the exertion of the walk.

Jenny goes to the closet to grab some clean towels. She kneels down next to Pete and carefully lifts the t-shirt dressing from the wound. She puts a clean towel in its place then applies some pressure. A small grunt comes from Pete, then he seems to fade with the blood loss.

"Pete, talk to me. I need you to stay with me." Pete's right hand falls off the couch and Sadie comes up and begins licking it. His eyes flutter open again.

"I don't usually come home with a girl on the first date." He mumbles.

"If this is a first date, I can't wait to find out what happens with the second one. I think someone is getting a little light-headed."

"I never let a girl kiss me first, even if it is just my hand. Don't you think that is a bit forward?"

"Hey, I didn't kiss you. That is my dog. He is definitely going." _I really hope that ambulance gets here quick._


	4. Ch 4: Partner's Diagnosis

Chapter 4: Partner's Diagnosis

Mac leaves the station for the hospital to check on Reed. He has a short list of possible suspects that might be holding a grudge against Pete. _Maybe Jim will have a better idea after looking at these names. _On the list are recent arrests that had just been released as well as court and parole cases that Pete had been connected to.

Mac walks into the waiting area and finds Officer Woods chatting with one of the nurses.

"Excuse me Jerry, but how is Reed doing?"

"They say he's doing well. It might not be as bad as we thought. I'm expecting another update from the doctor in a few minutes."

"That is very good news. How about Reed's wife? Does she know yet?"

"Yes, Walters went to pick her up from home. She should be here any minute. Do we have any word or lead on Pete?"

"Sadly, not yet, but I'm hopeful that the chance of finding a red semi won't be like finding a needle in a haystack."

A short time later a physician comes looking for Officer Woods. "Gentlemen, are you here for Officer Reed?"

"Yes, I'm Sgt. MacDonald", as he reaches out to shake the doctor's hand. "Please tell me how he's doing."

"He's a lucky man. We've taken x-rays, and it looks like he managed to only break his left wrist, but has a nasty sprain in his right. He also has a mild concession, so I would like to keep him here overnight for observation. He probably looks worse than he really is because of all the bruising on his forehead. In a couple days, it will look like he has two black eyes. Fortunately, he only has some bruising where the seat belt was and no internal damage resulted from it."

"When can I see him doctor? I have a time sensitive question to ask him. You see we have a missing officer."

"Right now, they're putting a cast on the left wrist. They should be done with that in just a few more minutes. I'll have a nurse show you in to the treatment room he's in."

"Thank you doctor."

"Sergeant, you can help me out if you can convince him to stay. He seems determined to leave."

"It has to do with his partner. He is the one who is missing."

"Oh, I see."

Just then, Jean and Officer Walters come walking up. "Mac how is he?"

Mac put his arm around Jean and leads her over to the chairs. "He's going to be just fine. The doctor just told me." She pulls out a tissue and is wiping her nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he has some nasty bruises and a broken left wrist, but otherwise he is just fine. I was just about to go in and talk to him for a minute. Can you give me a moment with him?"

"I guess so. Can't I come in as well?"

"Jean, do you know about Pete?" Mac is trying to be as gentle with the subject as he can knowing how Pete is literally a part of Reed's family being little Jimmy's godparent and all.

"No one said anything about Pete. Is he ok? My goodness, please tell me he's ok."

"We don't really know yet. They were in a traffic accident, but when the car was discovered Pete was missing. We are searching for him now. I need to ask Jim a question regarding Pete. Then it would be helpful if you can convince him to stay today. The doctor would like to just monitor him because of the mild concussion, but you know Jim he won't rest until Pete is found."

"I'll do what I can, but you know Jim as well as I do, and you know how stubborn he can be. Please let me know about Pete as soon as you do?"

"Of course, Jean. Hang in there." They both stand and she takes a moment to embrace him. The brief hug helps to wash away some of the tension they both have.

"Thank you."

Mac is then lead into the treatment room by the nurse. "Jim, how are you feeling?" A technician is just finishing with the last layer of the cast. Jim is sitting up with one wrist lightly bandaged for support and the other in a cast.

"I'm ready to go," he says, as he places his right hand over the bridge of his nose to pinch it in hopes of distracting himself from the terrible throbs of the headache.

"You're not going anywhere for a while," Mac says as he leans against the gurney. "I do need your help with one thing. Can you take a look at this list of names of possible suspects that might have it in for Pete? These men were recently released or were in a trial or parole hearing involving Malloy."

"Mac, Pete doesn't talk much about a case after it's done. He moves on and doesn't look back. But as I look at these names a couple jump out at me. Look into any connections with John Diffell and Robert Shaw. Both men were involved in a murder case, and as I remember pretty heated trials too."

"Good, that's just what I was hoping for. Now, you stay here and rest a while. I'll give you an update as soon I hear anything."

"Mac, I can help. Let me come with you."

Mac raises both hands to Jim, "I have enough help. Hey, there's someone here to see you." Mac turns to leave and in walks Jean with some fresh tearstains down her face.

"Honey, how are you doing? She puts her hands up to his face holding it between her hands. "You look terrible."

"I would say you should have seen the other guy, but I never saw another person. It's ok. It looks worse than it really is." Jean places a kiss softly on Jim's cheek.

The moment is broken as a nurse ushers in and explains, "We need to get you set up in a room."

"I'm not planning on staying."

"Oh, yes you are. Doctors orders" as both women shook their heads.

Jim is not going to win this battle against two determined women.


	5. Ch 5: Looking for Clues

Chapter 5: Looking for Clues

It takes longer than she hopes for the ambulance to arrive, but getting to her small cabin is definitely off the beaten path. She hears the sirens approaching and goes outside to direct them in. An Emergency squad first drives up followed by an ambulance, as well as a deputy car. As the paramedics rush in they begin to ask a lot of questions.

"What happened?" The older man asks as he sits his gear down by the couch. "Hey, Johnny, it's Pete Malloy!"

"I found him about a quarter of a mile away on a hiking path. He has a gunshot wound to his left shoulder, but he also has injuries to his head and left knee."

"How long ago did this all happen?" as he places the blood pressure cuff on.

"I'm not sure when this all began. I found him about ninety minutes ago in this condition. It took a while to get him bandaged and we walked slowly to get here."

"So he's been awake?"

"Yes, until a few minutes ago. Now, he drifts in and out of sleep."

The two paramedics quickly assess Pete and get in contact with the hospital. Over the radio they explain his level of consciousness and his injuries. They establish an IV catheter and start him on fluids. Doctor Brackett tells them to hold off on any pain medication because of the head wound. They also hook him up to some oxygen.

Roy looks at Jenny and says, "You did a nice job bandaging his wounds. You probably saved his life."

"Thanks, I did the best I could with what I had available. Where are you taking him?"

"We are going to Rampart Hospital."

"Can I come with him?"

The deputy speaks up, "I need you to stay and fill me in on some more details." Jenny gives him a nod of acceptance.

As they finish getting Pete on the gurney, Jenny walks over and places her hand on his chest and lightly pats. "Take care of yourself Pete Malloy, I'll come see you soon." Then the paramedics, Johnny and Roy, pack up and are gone.

The deputy asks Jenny to sit down and fill him in on everything she knows.

"It was about 6 am this morning when I was out jogging with my dog. We heard some gunfire in the distance, which didn't make sense with no hunting allowed in the Forest. My dog was acting strange, and she actually led me to where Officer Malloy was. As I said earlier, I bandaged him up, and he was able to walk to here. Then I put in a quick call to the police for help."

"Did you see anyone else in the Forest where you found the officer?"

"No, I didn't, but when I was coming up the path, my dog was barking. I don't know if she chased off anyone."

"Did Officer Malloy tell you anything about what happened to him?"

"Not really, we just focused on what he needed. He was in a lot of pain which can be very distracting."

"Can you show me where you found him?"

"No problem, it's only a short hike from here."

"Let me make one phone call first, and then I need to get my camera. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Help yourself."

The deputy gets on the phone to give a more detailed report of the incident. "Yes, can you get a hold of the commanding officer at Central Division to inform them that their missing officer, Peter Malloy has been found. He is in route to Rampart Hospital now."

The deputy, Jenny, and Sadie set off down the trail to where she found Pete. The officer takes some pictures of the area noting the fresh blood. He did a preliminary scan for any bullets, but didn't have any luck finding one.

"Miss, I'm going to head up the path a little farther to see if I can find out where Officer Malloy got on this trail. You can head back to the cabin if you wish."

"No, I would like to help if I can. I know these trails pretty well." So both of them continue up the path looking around for any sign of disturbances along the way.

It didn't take too long for the two of them to come to the end of the narrow path.

Jenny realizes that "They were near a park service road if they continued a bit more to the west. " They both scan the ground and find some blood drops.

"This seems to confirm that he came this far" the deputy shares. They walk a bit further in the same direction.

Jenny points, "Just over there you can see the gravel road." They both then head that way.

He notices some deep tire tracks there, and some more blood as well. _The distance between the tires and the size of the tracks also confirms the idea that he was abducted in a tractor-trailer. _The deputy pulls out the camera and takes some pictures of the tread marks in the dirt.

"I really hope they catch the guy who did this to Pete. No one deserves to go through a terror like that. He was hunting him like an animal. It's just disgusting."

"It's just a good thing that you two came upon him in time or who knows what could have happened. Thanks again for all your help. It is very much appreciated."

"Your welcome. Come on Sadie, let's head back to the cabin."

Back at the station, Mac digs up some more information on the two possible connections. So far John Diffell and his friends or relatives have been a dead end. But as for Shaw, they learn that Robert has a brother who owns a semi-truck, and they put out a bulletin looking for him with his license number. Hopefully, he will be in the station soon answering some questions. Mac is feeling more worried then ever for Pete since it was coming up on twelve hours since he went missing. Just then, the station phone rings. It is Jean Reed wanting to speak to Sgt. MacDonald.

"Hi, Jean, it's Mac, are things ok at the hospital?"

"No, that's why I called. Jim is walking out of here right now. He thinks that no one can find Pete without him. Mac, he can't even drive with both wrists wrapped up like they are. What should I do?"

"Jean, I know this is difficult, but maybe it would help if you brought him over to the station. I can keep an eye on him that way and maybe he will feel he is helping with the search for Pete."

"You're maybe right. I'll drive him over, and then I need to check on Jimmy at my moms. Do you know anymore about Pete?"

"I wish I could say yes, but not yet. I'll see you in just a little while with Jim. Bye"

Lieutenant Moore walks into the Mac's office. "I just got a call from the Sheriff's Department. Pete has been found. He's been shot and is on his way to Rampart Hospital. I don't know many other details about his condition. We need to get someone over there right away. The deputy says, he was found in Angeles National Park by an employee. A deputy is on the scene now questioning the person who reported it, and he's scouting the area as well. I'd like to have Detective Miller go up there and question the witness again. We want to have everything done right on this case so we can put this person away."

"I'll need to get the deputy's name and the address and number to the witness."

"I have it written down at my desk."

"Would you like me to go to the hospital to follow up with Pete?"

"That would be fine Mac, I know how close you two are. Just get an update back to the station ASAP."


	6. Ch 6: Hospital Care

Chapter 6: Hospital Care

The ambulance ride starts out rough for the patient with the many ruts on the gravel roadway. From his shoulder to his head the bouncing only adds to his already unbearable pain. Pete tries hard to focus on the face above him. He pulls down at the mask with his good right hand and says, "Johnny, can I get something for the pain?"

"Sorry Pete, the doc wants to wait with your head wound" and carefully replaces the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

Pete just closes his eyes and grits his teeth trying to bear with it. When the ambulance finally gets on normal pavement a bit of relief comes. Johnny keeps talking to Pete hoping that he won't lose consciousness again. His blood pressure is 90/60 and dropping and giving rise to another concern. Johnny gets back on the bio-phone with Doctor Brackett. "Rampart, this is squad 51, the patient has a BP of 80 over 45 and is experiencing extreme pain."

"Run the fluids wide open, give one ml of Morphine, IV, then give me a new reading in two minutes."

"10-4 on the wide open fluids, one ml of MS, IV."

Pete seemed to stabilize for the remainder of the trip. Dr. Brackett is waiting impatiently at the ambulance bay as the unit pulls in. "Let's get him to treatment room 3 stat."

Dixie McCall, the head nurse, takes part after learning who is injured. She and Pete had a short history together, but remain good friends now. The treatment room is buzzing with doctors and nurses as the paramedics step out. They know Pete is in the best hands. They decide to grab a cup of coffee until they can collect their equipment from the room. The nurses had to cut off most of Pete's uniform because the extra movement to pull it off would be torture. They finish getting x-rays of his shoulder, knee, and skull.

Dr. Brackett leans over Pete and speaks, "Pete we need to do a few things for you. Your shoulder is dislocated and we need to get it back in place. It looks like the bullet went straight through, but you have some damage in there that we need to fix. You have a mild concussion and a laceration on your brow. I don't see any fractures in your leg, but some very deep lacerations need to be sutured up. We're going to take you into surgery in just a few minutes. We'll reduce the shoulder while you're under anesthesia along with the other procedures. I'll see you when you wake up."

Pete reaches up with his right arm to stop Brackett before he walks off. The IV lines pull at him. "Do you by chance know if my partner Jim is ok? He was in an accident earlier."

"Sorry Pete, he never came in here. But I will check into it for you."

"Thanks doc."

"Where's that O-positive blood? Get the monitors moved. Get those areas cleaned and prepped now, we're heading to surgery." These are a few orders being barked by the head nurse.

A short time later, Pete is in surgery when Mac and Jim show up at Rampart. Jim looks like the walking wounded having both wrists bandaged along with his face three shades of purple. They go directly to the nurse's station and find nurse McCall there.

"Dixie, can you tell us where Pete Malloy is?"

"Hi Jim, and Mac is it?" looking at both officers with Mac nodding at her response. "He's in surgery right now. It could be another two to three hours before he's out. Jim, what happened to you?"

"We were in an accident in our squad car and the dashboard won."

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine. Can you tell us what shape Pete's in?"

"Yes, why don't we go get a cup of coffee, and I'll fill you in" as they walk to the doctor's lounge. Inside the lounge they run into Roy Desoto and Johnny Gage just getting ready to leave.

"Hey Jim, you don't look so good. What happened to you?" Johnny asks.

"Pete and I were in an accident last night."

"That's strange, then how did Pete get deep into the Angeles Forest area this morning? We just brought him in a short while ago."

"We're not sure what all happened yet, but can you tell us how is doing?" Mac spoke up.

Just then the squad's radio comes bursting to life and Roy and Johnny need to leave for a run with Engine 51. "Sorry, we have to go, but we'll check in as soon as we can."

Dixie offers up the details with the paramedics leaving in a hurry. "Please sit and let me get you some coffee. Pete is in surgery for repairs to his left shoulder. He had a bullet pass clean through, but it left some damage behind. His left shoulder is also dislocated. He has a laceration over his left eye and probably a concussion. He also has some deep lacerations around his left knee. He is in critical condition, but stable when he went to surgery. Kel Brackett is his surgeon and he'll take good care of him. So tell me how did you two get separated?"

Jim lowers his head. "After the accident, someone abducted Pete. It sounds like he took him to the Forest area to kill him. I don't know yet how Pete got away."

Dixie touches Jim on the chin, which lifts his eyes to hers, "What's wrong Jim? You can't feel guilty about what happened. You didn't cause this."

"I know, but I wasn't able to stop it either."

"Hey, let's put our energy into getting Pete through this. He's a strong stubborn guy. He won't give up without a fight."

The waiting game begins. Jim goes to call Jean to let her know what he learned about Pete's condition. He struggles for a moment trying to dial the phone until a passing nurse offers to help. "I'm ok honey. You just stay at your moms a while until I know more. There's nothing that you can do here."

"Are you sure? My mom is more than willing to watch Jimmy for us."

"When he's out of surgery, then I'll call you back. I promise. Love you too. Bye."

Almost three hours later, Jim is pacing the waiting area. He sits down with a thump and drops his head into his injured hands. Dixie comes up, "How are you holding up? Jim do you have a headache?"

"I'm going stir crazy here. He's got to be out of surgery soon. Dr. Brackett didn't tell you about any complications did he?"

Dixie walks away briefly and comes back and drops a couple aspirin into Jim's mitt. "Take these" they might help some. She held a glass of water for him to sip after downing the tablets. "I'll go check to see how things are going."

Just a few minutes later Dr. Brackett comes into the waiting room wearing scrubs. He pulls off his sweaty surgery cap as he sits next to Mac and Jim. "Well, Pete made it through surgery ok. We got the damage repaired that the bullet caused, and the shoulder put back in place. The laceration on his brow will hardly be noticeable after the stitches come out. The knee on the other hand was a bit more extensive to repair than I first thought. Some major muscles and ligaments were torn and it took some time to put it back together. There's a chance that he might need additional knee surgery down the road, but that can wait until he's in better shape. He's in recovery now. I hope to have him moved into ICU in the next half hour. Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?"

"I'm thinking when he's settled in ICU, you can see him one visitor at a time. He may be sleeping for a while though."

"Thank you doctor Brackett," Mac reaches over to shake his hand.

"Jim, what happened to you? Your partner was asking about you right before he went into surgery himself."

"It's a long story, but suffice to say it all started with an accident last night, and what you see is the result of that."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest and check on your partner later when he's up for visitors."

"No thanks, I can wait a little longer. I just really need to see him first to know he's going to be ok."

"No problem, we could probably get you set up with a bed here if you want to lie down. Just let Dixie know. She'll take care of you."

"Thanks again, doc. I better go call Jean again."


	7. Ch 7: Shaw's Realization

Chapter 7: Shaw's Realization

Strangely enough, Harry Shaw is feeling pretty smug. He has delivered a life-ending message to Officer Malloy at least so he thought. He parks his semi-truck at his workplace in the back warehouse in an area where it will be hard to notice. He isn't due to move another load until the next day. He climbs into his car with his rifle in the trunk, and heads out to the prison for a visit with his baby brother. After arriving, it takes about twenty minutes of processing before he can finally meet with his brother. (Too bad that the police bulletin looking for Harold Shaw never went through the prison system.) At the prison they can have a face-to-face visit with guards a short distance away.

"Hey Bobby, how are you doing?" He whispers as he leans over the table.

"I'm hanging in there. Why are you smiling?"

"I have a little surprise for you. Want to know what it is?"

"You breaking me out of this joint?" as a smile creeps across his face.

"No such luck, but I have something else. He tosses a small metal on the table."

Bobby picks it up and asks, "What is this?"

"It's a sharp shooting metal for one particular cop."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I pulled it off your friend Officer Malloy before I took him hunting."

"Why would you take him hunting?"

"Boy, I knew you could be stupid, but your head must be filled with air. I took your friend out and shot him. No more Officer Malloy."

"I hope he hurt like hell before he died. That will give me something to joke about while I'm in here. Thanks brother! Nobody saw anything did they?"

"No, I made sure of that. I even did a bit of damage to his partner. So sad. Hey man, I better get out of here. Hang tough. See ya later." The brothers part ways.

Bobby is lead back to his cell with an evil smile etched on his face.

Harry is heading back in the direction of home when he turns on the radio. As he drives he keeps messing with the various stations never satisfied with what is on. Suddenly an announcement pops on about a kidnapped police officer. The mentioning of abduction catches his attention. The story continues with the statement "Officer Peter Malloy of the Los Angeles Police Department was abducted last night following a vehicular accident and was found earlier today with a gunshot wound. He's recovering at Rampart Hospital from his injuries. He is listed in serious, but stable condition."

"Damm it, how can he be alive? I thought for sure… If he's awake and talking, I'm dead. I think I need to pay him one last visit. And I mean his last!"

One of the critical care nurses coms into the waiting room to find both officers waiting for the chance to finally see Pete. "Who would like to go first?" she asks.

"Go ahead Jim, I'll go check in with the station. "

"Thanks Mac."

"Now you can only stay a few minutes."

"I understand." He follows her to the ICU area. The place is jammed with special equipment everywhere. The rooms are all kept fairly dark because the bright lights can be disturbing to someone in crisis. They want the atmosphere to be relaxing or soothing to the patients. In most rooms large curtains hang by each bed for the times when emergency procedures need to be done and at least some privacy exists.

"He's just down this way a little further. They enter the room and Jim looks toward the bed on the far side of the room. He finally lays eyes on his partner. His breath is stolen from him for a moment. Machines surround Pete. They have him hooked up to a heart monitor, fluid, and transfusion pumps as well as oxygen. He seems to have bandages from head to toe. His cut on his brow is covered. The shoulder wound is taped up, but his left arm is also strapped tight to his chest to immobilize it while it heals. "Dislocations often times can pop out again if you're not careful. " The nurse read his mind as he looks at Pete. His left leg is bandaged just below his mid-thigh down to his ankle. It is propped up with pillows. There is a steady sound of Pete's heart monitor beeping.

"Would you like a chair Officer Reed?"

"No, that's ok. I'll just stand." He steps up beside the bed railings and just scans over his friend's entire beat up body. Pete looks like he is in a restful sleep. Jim reaches down with his bandaged right hand and touches Pete's hand wanting to communicate, "I'm here, partner." Jim proceeds to apologize for not finding him sooner. "Hey, you need to get your rest since in a few hours you'll have non-stop visitors. Mac is holding them off now. Even Ed Wells came by after his shift to see you, but you were still in surgery then. I hope I don't scare you with my ugly face when you wake up. It looks like we're both going to be pulling desk duty after the accident." Jim continues to rattle on as if Pete is in the conversation.

A short time later, the nurse arrives to get vitals again and reminds Jim he needs to go. He is hesitant to leave, but knows that Mac wants to see Pete as well. "I know my way out, thanks." Jim makes his way downstairs and finds Mac talking with two other officers in the lobby. "What's going on Mac?"

"Not much Reed. We haven't found the responsible party for the accident or kidnapping yet, so Lt. Moore wants to have a couple officers stationed here to keep an eye on Pete."

"Mac, I can help."

"Hey, let's remember, you are hurt too. And by the looks of things, you can't even hold a gun. It's better to be safe than sorry. " Mac turns and sends the officers up to the ICU floor to stand guard. "Keep a tab on all visitors."

Just then, nurse McCall walks up with a beautiful young woman alongside her. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Jenny Walker. She is the person who found Pete in Angeles Park. She is hoping to see how he's doing. Jenny this is Sgt. William MacDonald and Officer Jim Reed, Pete's partner.

"Nice to meet you both." She reaches out and gives a handshake to both men.

Mac speaks up, "We can't thank you enough for what you did for Pete."

Dixie shares, "from what I heard, the paramedics said you did everything right. I'm sure you saved his life."

Jim finally speaks, "I don't know how to begin to thank you for rescuing Pete. He's my partner, my best friend, and he's family." Jim feels compelled to give Jenny a hug.

She had felt a bit awkward at first for coming, but now she is glad she did.

"Oh Mac, you can probably go up and see Pete now. Jenny would you mind sitting for a while and telling me about how it all played out earlier when you found Pete"

"Sure I would love to fill you in, but is there a chance for me to see Pete?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that, but he's only allowed one visitor at a time right now. At this point he's still sleeping since coming out of surgery. Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and talk first."


	8. Ch 8: Trouble's Back

Chapter 8: Trouble's Back

The man dead set on revenge against Pete Malloy is even angrier now that he realizes he failed. _I'll be joining my brother in prison soon unless I can get my hands on Malloy. My chances are good that he hasn't started talking if he's really in serious condition. I just need to come up with a plan on getting into his room without being seen. I have my rifle, but I think I threw that cop's handgun in the trunk as well._

Mac steps up to the edge of Pete's bed. He rubs over his brow hoping to wipe away some exhaustion and worry as he looks down at his friend's battered face. He has visited many of his officers in the hospital before and each one matters to him, but Pete is different. They have been friends for a long time, and he even went to him for personal advice with his son. "Pete I've seen you overcome a lot of things from the shooting at Dukes to the accident at Griffin Park, I need to see you beat this." As Mac is talking, Pete begins to stir. There is some movement of his head, but his eyes remained closed. His eyelids look to be twitching. He makes a small grunting type noise. "Pete can you hear me?" then Mac pushes the nurse call button.

The nurse arrives and Mac points out the movement that Pete is making. "Is he waking up?"

"Let me get Dr. Brackett to come check him. It will just be a minute."

A couple minutes later, Dr. Brackett sails in. "So how's are patient doing?"

"I wonder if he was waking up."

"Well, let's take a look." He looks into Pete's eyes with a penlight. He checks his pulse and respiration rate. "From what you're describing, it sounds like Pete's dreaming which means that he's getting close to waking up. I don't think it will be long now, but remember he'll tire easily so we still need to keep visits at a minimum.

"Ok, doc."

"Mac, you look tired yourself. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat and see if you can get his partner to join you? I don't want to be treating you both from low blood sugar. Don't worry about Pete. I'll be checking in on him often."

"Thanks doc, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea." Mac leaves to find Jim and Jenny.

Mac walks into the doctor's lounge to find Jim and Jenny sipping coffee and chatting. "Hey, how about we go down to the cafeteria for a quick bite. I know it's been too many hours since I last ate. The hospital coffee alone could give you an ulcer."

"That sounds pretty good to me. With everything that happened this morning, I never got a chance to eat. Missing one meal is one thing, but two going on three gets tough. And this would give me a chance to explain what happened to both of you."

"How is Pete doing, Mac?" Jim asks.

"No real change yet, but he is showing signs of dreaming and possibly waking soon per Dr. Brackett. Jenny, maybe you can go up to see him after getting something to eat."

"That would be great, but I don't want to take away your opportunities to see him either."

"I think if Pete's smart he would take one beautiful heroine over two boys in blue any day." Mac says.

"Please don't call me a hero. I just did what any good person would do for another."

"I wish that could be said for people in general, but as we see in our job daily that is more rare than you think." The three walk down toward the cafeteria together and are greeted by Jean, Jim's wife at the entrance.

"Jim, I couldn't wait any longer. I want to be here with you. Jimmy laid down for a nap at moms. She offered to keep him tonight, so if we need to stay here late that won't be a problem."

Jim leans over and gives his wife a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of Jimmy. Hopefully, it won't be much longer until Pete wakes up. I'll feel a lot better after I hear him talking. By the way Jean, this is Jenny Walker the woman who found Pete this morning. Jenny, this is my wife Jean Reed."

"Oh, my goodness, it's so nice to meet you. You don't know how important Pete is to us. He's such a good man, and we couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Sorry, if I interrupted your chance to eat. Please go ahead"

They all proceed to pick up some food from the buffet and sit down together to hear Jenny's version of the morning.

"Well, I would have come in earlier to see Pete, except I had to give my statement to the deputy, and when he finally left a detective from Central Division showed up and I went through it again with him."

Mac spoke up, "Was that Det. Miller?"

"Yes, I think that was his name. I'm not always good with remembering names."

"Well, I'll just tell you what happened, and if you have a question just ask. I live just on the perimeter of Angeles National Forest and work for the Forest Service. I was out jogging this morning around six with my dog, Sadie. We were heading back to my cabin when we heard some gunshots. It's pretty rare to hear that since hunting is illegal in the Forest. Sadie took off, and I finally caught up to her down the trail a bit farther. She was acting very strange and actually led me up a path where I found Pete laying face down. I didn't see anyone else, but Sadie had been barking shortly before I reached Pete so she may have run across someone there. I got him turned over and saw a fresh bullet wound in his shoulder. He had other injuries on his face and knee, but the shoulder wound was my biggest concern. Pete was in his uniform, but I knew something was out of sorts because he was wearing handcuffs. He couldn't say much, but we made it through introductions gradually. I got his wounds bandaged up with some creativity. We were about a quarter of a mile from my place so the choices were to try to walk out together or leave him there alone and go call for help. He wanted to walk out, so slowly and painfully we made it back to my place. He is one tough guy. "

"You're right about that. He has taken good care of Jim in some tough situations too." Jean shares.

"Then I called the police, and it took some time to get an ambulance out to the cabin. A deputy with the Sheriff's Department arrived with the paramedics, and we hiked back to the area I found Pete after they left with him for the hospital. "

"So what did you find with the deputy?" Mac asks.

"We probably found the area that they entered the park. We tracked all the way back to a gravel service road. There we found tire tracks and fresh blood. He didn't have any luck finding the bullets, but I think Det. Miller was setting up a worker to bring out a metal detector for a continued search. I think that's about everything."

The entire group is quiet as they anxiously think through what Pete must have experienced. Jim reaches over with his bandaged hand and lightly taps Jenny's shoulder. "Thank you again, for being there."

"Hey, you need to thank my dog, Sadie. She was determined to have me find him and care for him. "

Jean had to ask, "What made you trust Pete since he was wearing handcuffs?"

"Well, first off, Sadie is a good judge of character. Second, I asked him who he was, and he said Pete Malloy. I saw his name badge, and suspected a criminal changing clothes with the officer wouldn't remember the name."

"Wow, you are one clever girl."

"Thanks Sergeant, I like to think so."

Just then, Doctor Brackett walks into the cafeteria and comes over to the table. "This looks like the fan club for one Officer Malloy. "

"Is everything ok with Pete?" Jim asks with some apprehension.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but he just woke up and is asking for you Jim."

"That's very good news." Mac says as each one nods and grins.

The group stands and quickly heads down the hallway for the elevators.

Elsewhere in the hospital Harry creeps around the ICU ward after coming in through the basement entrance and getting himself outfitted in the laundry department. He is disguised in an orderly uniform. He stuffs the revolver in his pants and makes his way to Pete's floor on the service elevator.


	9. Ch 9: The Attack

Chapter 9: The Attack

Back in ICU the nurse is just finishing with checking Pete's vitals, IV, and monitors. Per Dr. Brackett, he didn't need to be on oxygen anymore. "I'm sure having this out of the way will help you be more comfortable," as she removes the oxygen mask.

"Thanks," comes out in a ragged breath.

"It's nice to see you awake Officer Malloy. You have quite a few folks who have been worried about you. Can I get you anything? Ice chips maybe?"

"Yes….dry throat," as Pete lightly coughs with the irritation from the earlier endotracheal tube.

The nurse quickly brings back a cup with ice chips. She gingerly offers one small spoonful of them. "Would you like another?"

"I'm fine," Pete responds. She sets the cup down on the tray by Pete in case he wants more.

"Officer Malloy, if you need anything, just push this call button and a nurse will be in. I'll have the button right along the railing by your right hand. " She proceeds to raise up the head of the bed a little. After looking over the bed once more she goes to check on her other patient.

Just then, an orderly comes in pushing a cart with a change of sheets and pillow. He comes up near the bed and reaches up to the curtain and pulls it around the bed for privacy. "Time for some fresh sheets, sir." The man comes around on Pete's right side and carefully pretends to straighten the sheets while he pulls away the call button and lowers it to the floor. Pete is still so exhausted he barely notices the man's presence. The man returns to the cart and grabs the clean pillow. "How would you like a fresh pillow? " He grins as he approaches Pete's side. _This guy has a familiar voice, thought Pete._

"Hey pig, just wanted you to know who is finishing the job." Shaw takes the heel of his hand and leans his weight into the bandaged gunshot wound.

Pete takes a huge gasp of air as the pain stabs through his shoulder and across his body like a dagger. His head clears briefly, and he realizes what's going on. Pete's eyes meet up with Shaw.

"How does it feel to be staring at death?"

"You can't win for losing. You must want…. to join your brother in jail." Even in his weaken state; Pete won't give this guy the satisfaction of being afraid. "I'm sure your brother…. will be so impressed…. that you killed a man lying in bed!" Pete says between breaths.

Each word from Pete's lips just feeds the fire inside of Harry. "So are you telling me you want to face your death standing?" Harry looks down at Pete's bandaged leg and grabs it, then wrenches it. Pete couldn't help but let out an agonizing cry and rocks back his head with his eyes squeezed shut. "I guess that standing is not an option," as an evil laugh slips out.

Harry grabs the pillow again and puts it over Pete's face and with both hands shoves down hard in an effort to suffocate him. Pete's right hand slaps at the railing hoping to hit the call button, but to no avail. Pete struggles for a breath and tries desperately to pull himself clear. His body starts to kick up at the assailant with his last effort before succumbing to the lack of oxygen. Harry feels Pete's movements fading as he goes limp underneath him. Then, Shaw hears, "What's going on here!" and turns to see a man in a long white coat pulling away the curtain.

Harry suddenly feels trapped. He releases the pillow and marches over to the doctor and grabs him by the coat and waistband. The size of Harry puts him at a much greater advantage than the doctor. With the strength of a moose and in a rage, he lifts Dr. Brackett and throws him into the wall. Kel's body connects with the IV stand and the wall at the same time. Glass is heard shattering down the hallway. Harry without thinking and only reacting now follows up with a rough kick into the doctor's chest as he lay on the floor stunned. _Escape_ now flashed through his head.Others become aware of the commotionand head towards the room.

Harry turns to run out of the room. He sees a couple of police officers coming his way. He pulls out the pistol from his waistband and aims at the two of them. Mac sees the gun rising up to fire and dives on Jim to knock him down and out of the way. A bullet goes zinging by above both men. Jean ducks down behind the waiting area chairs as she hears the gunfire and starts to cry. Jenny, also near the chairs sees a cart in front of Shaw's path and shoves it to thwart his escape. He half topples over it then stumbles through fallen equipment to continue toward the elevator. The brief interruption gives needed time for the sergeant to move.

Mac jumps up and turns to follow Shaw while Jim struggles to get up with his injured wrists. Shaw rips off another bullet toward the officers near the elevator that have been standing guard. They both dart behind a wall with weapons raised. Harry turns to send his last message to the officers when Mac in a position to fire yells, "Freeze or I'll shoot." A split second later, Harry shoots off another round, then Mac returns fire. Harry doesn't hit his mark fortunately, but Shaw drops to the floor eyes and mouth wide open. Mac hits him in the center of his chest, and he's dead before he hits the ground.

The staff is at first stunned following the gun battle, but in an emergency their instincts kick in. Jim manages to get up and calls to Jean and Jenny. "Are you ok, girls?"

"We're fine" Jenny says as she reaches over and wraps her arms around a crying Jean.

A nurse in Pete's room yells for help and a code blue alarm goes off. An attendant calls for assistance to ICU stat. Jim looks on as Dr. Early appears and races into Pete's room. Joe sees Kel on the floor, then the patient not breathing in the bed. "Call for Dr. Morton, now."

The girls join Jim and stand in shock as the nurses and doctor begin to work on Pete.

"He has a pulse, but it's weak. Start rescue breathing. Does anyone know how long he went without oxygen?" They shake their heads no.

"Grab a size nine-trach tube. Let's intubate him if he doesn't start breathing on his own in a couple minutes. His pulse and blood pressure are stabilizing and leveling out."

Then, Joe carefully kneels over Dr. Brackett. He quickly notes that Kel is semi-conscious, groaning, moving, and has blood everywhere.

Head nurse, Dixie McCall arrives with Dr. Morton. Joe directs them, "Help Kel, but be careful of all the broken glass," as he returns to Pete's bedside.

"Get this glass cleaned up." Dixie demands an orderly. Dr. Brackett is lying on his left side with his back pushed up against the wall. He is having trouble catching his breath.

Dr. Morton asks, "Kel, can you hear me?"

He slowly nods his head, but no words escape his lips. He was grimacing from the pain. He had random spots of blood on his forehead, his left forearm, and his back. Mike ran his hand along Kel's back feeling for alignment and any broken glass pieces. He pulls away a few large shards of glass, and then asks Kel if he is ok with rolling him onto his back. He nods. "Let's get him on gurney. Careful!" A couple orderlies help pick the good doctor up onto the gurney. Mike continues to examine him right there. "Kel, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My chest," he says in a breathy groan as he grabs at his right side.

After checking him out from head to toe, "Let's get some films taken of his chest." They then move him down to Radiology.

A few moments later, Pete suddenly begins to breathe again on his own. "Let's get an oxygen mask back on him. Get his IV hooked back up again." It had been yanked out in the earlier struggle. Dr. Early leans close to Pete's face. "Can you hear me Pete? Squeeze my hand." He feels a soft response. _That's a very good sign that he'll be ok. _"Nurse keep a close eye on him. I don't want you to leave his side."

Joe meets up with Mike Morton. They had moved Dr. Brackett into a treatment room in the ER after taking a few films. "Let's look at those x-rays. Wow, he has three cracked ribs on the lower right side. He's going to be hurting for a while. Mike, can you tape up those ribs well and order up some pain medication and maybe run him on oxygen for a bit? Dix can get things set up for you to suture the lacerations on his back, forearm, and face."

"Yes, I'll do my part, but you have to explain to him that he is going from a doctor to a patient for a while."

"No problem, he doesn't have a choice here or we'll just sedate him if absolutely necessary."

Joe walks over to the gurney holding Kelly Brackett. Joe is always so soft-spoken that he usually leans close to the patient to talk. "Kel, let me tell you what we found."

"Ok, what's the damage?"

"You have three broken ribs on your right side. Mike will tape them up for some support. You have to take is easy for a while or you could puncture a lung. Now I'm serious about this. I know how stubborn you can be. Now in a couple minutes Mike will suture up a few areas that the glass lacerated, too. Do you think you can sit up?

"Yes, I think so." Kel's head is clearing. With the help of Joe, he sits up, but gasps from the pain in doing so.

"Dixie, can you get his coat and shirt off and get a mask on him and run 3 liters of O2? I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. I'm sure Mike can handle this if the patient cooperates like he should."

Kel gets an embarrassed look on his face. "I can do it, Dix."

"Hey, it's not as if I haven't seen it all before, Kel. Don't start with me, I'm in charge right now."

Before Dr. Early made it out the door, "Joe, how is Pete doing?"

"I think he is going to be ok. He's breathing again on his own and is somewhat responsive. I hope it's just a matter of time."

Dr. Early returns to check on Pete again back in ICU, and he appears to be breathing better and stronger already. "Keep a close eye on him until I get back, nurse." The room was almost all cleaned up now.

Joe wanders out to the area just outside the ICU walls. Jim, Jean, and Jenny are all standing there watching the treatment of Pete. "I want you to know that Pete went without breathing for a few minutes and could have some damage, but so far he is turning around quickly. I will know more in the next couple hours, but I'm very hopeful. I will take over his care with Dr. Brackett injured."

"Is Dr. Brackett going to be ok?"

"Yes, I think so. He fractured some ribs and has some deep cuts, but with a little time he'll be as good as new. Excuse me." Joe's attention was diverted to the commotion down the hallway.

Joe heads to where many other officers are milling about. Sgt. MacDonald has taken charge of the scene. Mac is speaking with the two officers on guard duty. "So how did Shaw get in Officer Malloy's room?"

"We only saw hospital personnel go into the room. This guy was dressed as an orderly and had bed linen with him. We just happened to come over to meet you at the elevators when all hell broke lose. We're so sorry, Sergeant."

Another doctor on the floor assessed the victim and declared him dead as well as confirming his identity as Harold Shaw. They were just about to head down to autopsy with Shaw's body when Joe arrives. "Please tell me how it happened that I had one patient almost killed and a doctor assaulted?"

"Dr. Early, the man that attempted to murder Officer Malloy earlier today, somehow disguised himself as a hospital employee and slipped into his room. I can only guess that Dr. Brackett interrupted his plan. He had just spoken to us about Pete waking, and we were on our way up to see him ourselves when Mr. Shaw came blazing out of the unit with a gun drawn. We're fortunate that no one else was hurt. I promise we'll get this cleaned up and get statements done as quickly as possible so not to disrupt things anymore than necessary."

"Good. I need to go see to my two patients. Let me know if you need anything else from me, Sergeant."


	10. Ch 10: Wake Up

Chapter 10: Wake Up

Dr. Early walks back over to Officer Reed and the two ladies just outside the Intensive Care Unit. "Considering the circumstances, I think we can make an exception when it comes to visitation. Give me just one minute to check in on Officer Malloy, then, if you three want to come in and stay awhile that would be fine. I think having him hear familiar voices would be good for him."

Joe goes back into the room along Pete's bed. "Any changes, nurse?"

"No doctor, he seems to be stable, but he still hasn't come around yet."

Joe takes note of the heart & blood pressure monitor, the fluid rate, the oxygen flow and then looks over the patient in general. He notices the leg bandage has blood soaking through it. He finally looks at Pete's eyes using the penlight. "Equal and reactive; good. I think he will be coming around shortly. I would like a fresh bandage on his leg. Please page me if there are any changes otherwise I'll be back to see him in about an hour."

Joe walks out of the unit and gives the go ahead for the three visitors to go in. Jenny looks at Jim and Jean, "You go ahead, and I'll wait here."

"What are you talking about? I'm sure Pete will be thrilled to see the woman that rescued him."

"Let's be honest Jim, he might not even remember me. He was hurting pretty bad, and the concussion may not have helped his memory either."

Jean reaches out and grabs Jenny's hand. "I know Pete, he'll want to see you, and how could he forget a beautiful face like yours. Besides I don't know many women who have shown the bravery that you have and twice in one day."

The girls walk into the room hand in hand. Jim pauses for a minute and breathes a big sigh of relief. _Partner, I almost lost you twice in the same day. Let's not make a habit of this. How could I let this happen to you?_ Then, Jim walks in behind the ladies and up to the side rails. He stays just out of the way as the nurse finishes putting on a fresh clean bandage on Pete's leg.

"Excuse me. Let me get out of your way. Go ahead and talk to him. It might help him to wake up." The nurse ushers herself out to the nurse's station where she watches all of Pete's monitors.

"Hey Pete, it's not good to make a lady wait for you. You have Jean, Jenny, and myself, just wondering how long you plan to sleep. Partner, are you listening?" With that last statement from Jim, Pete begins to shift his head from side to side willing himself to wake up.

At first they only hear a small groan come from underneath the oxygen mask. Then his eyes flutter open and they take a few moments to clear.

"Finally, you decide to join us. Glad to see those gorgeous eyes again," Jenny says with some apprehension.

"Hi," is barely heard by all.

Pete feels smothered by the mask and reaches up to pull it away with his free right hand. "What do you think you're doing Peter Malloy? I think you need that oxygen," Jean sounds off in her motherly tone.

Just then, the nurse comes back in and approaches the railing opposite of where Reed is standing. She had seen the elevations in the monitors, which communicates his return to consciousness. "Officer Malloy, we can try you without the oxygen mask, but if your respirations become too rapid, then, we'll have to put it back on."

"Ok."

"I'll let Dr. Early know that you're awake." She leaves the room.

Straining to really talk, "How did I… get so lucky… to have two… lovely ladies… in my room?"

"Hey, I'm not chopped liver here," Reed kids with his partner.

"Good to see you too, Jim. You look a bit uglier than I remember though."

"Ramming my face into a dashboard can do that to a person. Don't worry; it won't stay this shade of blue for long."

"How are you feeling, Pete?" as Jean and Jenny move closer to the bedside again.

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"Matter of fact you were, along with a few other things, but I know you are too stubborn to let that stop you," Jim says.

"Jenny," Pete reaches up with his right hand to grab hers. "Thank you," as he squeezes her hand.

Jenny lowers her eyes, and bashfully says," I'm just glad that I could help."

Jean and Jim exchange glances as they witness this sweet moment. Is there a little more than appreciation being expressed? They notice the way Jenny caresses Pete's arm with her free hand. "It's too bad they won't let dogs in. Your biggest fan is Sadie, you remember."

"Pete, I didn't think you were a big dog lover," Jim expresses.

Knowing this could get him in trouble, "What are you talking about, Jim? You know I love dogs."

"Oh yeah, there was the time we found a lost young boy who was diabetic and was out looking for a puppy. Pete snuck the puppy into the hospital room to cheer the little guy up. Then, his parents let him take the dog home. It was quite a happy ending."

"Well, Sadie is usually a good judge of character, and she took to Pete right away."

A moment later, Dr. Early walks into the room. "So, Officer Malloy, how are you feeling?"

"Happy to still be here, but looking forward to leaving the hospital."

"Well, I think you might be staying with us for a little while. I would like to see you get up on your feet, but you will have to take it slowly with that left knee. I'm not sure yet how stable it will be. If we're lucky you will leave using a cane and not a wheelchair. Your shoulder injury will make this a bit harder on you, I'm afraid. It's a bit premature to say, but when you are ready to go, I think you will need a place where someone can help you."

Jean quickly spoke up, "Doctor Early, we plan on Pete coming home with us."

"Fine; that is one thing taken care of. Now if we want Pete to get better then he is going to need to get his rest. I need to clear you folks out of here and have Officer Malloy take it easy. I think we can move you into a private room where you will sleep better. I think you may be ready for another dose of pain medication as well," noticing Pete wincing as he shifts in the bed.

Dr. Early walks out to speak to the nurse in preparation of moving Pete and getting more medication on board.

"Pete, we'll come in to see you tomorrow. Maybe I can even get my hands on a burger from Duke's. I'm sure that will get your strength up." Jim turns and waves to the girls to start out.

Jenny leans down and whispers, "Sadie would want to wish you well and since she can't be here."…She plants a kiss on Pete's cheek. "See you later, Pete Malloy." Then, Jenny heads out into the hallway with Jean.

Jim turns back around to speak privately with Pete for a moment. "Just wanted you to know that we got Shaw."

"He didn't hurt anyone else did he?"

"He did knock around Dr. Brackett, but he's going to be ok. He mainly cracked some ribs and has some cuts. I think Dixie is taking care of him. She says he makes a very bad patient."

"How did that happen?"

"I think Dr. Brackett walked in on him trying to kill you. Fortunately for you he did interrupt, but not so fortunate for Brackett."

"Where's Mac?"

"He's finishing up in the morgue, but I'm sure he will be up to check in with you soon. I'm guessing that he'll want to make up a report of the kidnapping, shooting, and the attempts of murder."

"That will be a long report." Pete pauses. "Jim, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be out of action for a short while with my wrists, but yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry that you got dragged into this mess."

"Hey, it's not your fault partner, that one maniac was dead-set on revenge. I'm just glad that the good guys survived, and Harry Shaw won't be around to fight another day.


	11. Ch 11: At the Reed's

Chapter 11: At the Reeds

Over a week later, the day has come for Pete to check out of the hospital. The orderly arrives with a wheelchair for him to settle into. He's wearing a sling on his left arm and a brace on his left knee. A moment later Dr. Early shows up to go over Pete's follow-up care.

"Now Pete, I need you to be faithful with your daily leg exercises. I expect to see you here for your weekly recheck exams as well. I want you to remember to rest that left shoulder. It's going to take another four weeks before you start using it routinely. I have some prescriptions here for you to fill for muscle relaxants and an anti-inflammatory pain medication. Please pick them at the pharmacy on your way out."

"Doc, I'm sure the best medicine will be to get home."

"Aren't you staying with the Reeds for a while?"

"Yes, but I hope that won't be for too long."

"Well, you might be surprised by the pain level when you start moving around more. Take the medicine and get some rest. Call me if you need anything before next week."

"Ok, Dr. Early. Thanks again for the care." The orderly pushes Pete out into the hall towards the elevator. Down on the main floor Pete sees Jean coming his way.

"Pete, Jim is bringing the car around to the front door to pick us up."

"I need to stop at the pharmacy for a minute to pick up a couple prescriptions."

"Let me take care of that for you. Why don't you head out to the front."

"Jean, I can take care of it." He shifts in the chair to pull out his wallet and wrenches his shoulder. He does his best to hold in a moan by biting his lip. Pete seems determined to not be helpless from the start. He finally gets out his wallet and has to hold it in his lap to retrieve the cash for the medicines.

"Dr. Early mentioned to me to pick something up here as well." Jean leans into the counter and softly whispers to the assistant. A few moments' later two vials of medicine are put on the counter along with a cane. "I think that is everything we need. Let's go home, Pete."

Pete's face drops as he thinks about the need for a cane. _I feel like a cripple. I can't stand the thought of being a burden and especially for Reed's family. _Then they wheel him to the door to find Jim waiting with the car with his left wrist in a cast and the right lightly wrapped.

"Hey partner, are you ready to escape this place?"

"That's an understatement my friend. So, are you really cleared to be driving with your wrists?"

"Yeah, maybe not a patrol car, but my own is ok. I mainly use my right hand to drive anyway. Are you complaining about me in the driver's seat?"

"No, I know this is only temporary, buddy."

With great care, Jim helps ease Pete out of the chair and into the car. After pulling up in front of the Reed's house, some new fears hit Pete. _How long until I really get home to my own place? I hope the bandages won't frighten Jimmy. _Jim goes around the car to open it for Pete.

"Let me help you out and into the house."

"Hey partner, I have to start trying to do things on my own. Can you hand me the cane?"

Jim reluctantly gives Pete the cane inside the car and steps back. He knows Pete well enough to give him his space when he asks. Jean went ahead into the house to open up the front door. Pete slowly places the cane down on the driveway and swivels out his right and left legs from the car. With great determination Pete pulls himself up bearing most his weight on his right leg and right arm. He bobbles a bit to gain his balance. He moves out the cane then follows with his good leg. Jim stands close enough to reach in to help, but not so that Pete would notice.

"Jean plans on putting in a roast for dinner. How does that sound to you?"

"Anything will be a huge improvement from the hospital fare, and she knows how much I love her pot roast. Where is Jimmy by the way?"

"He is playing at a friend's this afternoon, but we'll go get him in a little while. He's very excited about you coming to stay with us."

Slowly and carefully Pete makes it into the house. He is surprised how tired he feels already. He plops himself down on the couch at his first chance.

"Pete, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Jean softly calls from the kitchen to the living room.

"No, I'm fine."

"Pete, are you up for some company at dinner tonight?"

"Whom are you referring to?"

"Jean thought it would be nice to invite Jenny over for your homecoming."

"I guess it's not quite my homecoming with me needing to stay here, but that sounds ok to me."

"Good, I'm glad you say that since Jean already invited her. The two of them have already hit it off with the times they have spoken at the hospital."

"She's quite a woman, isn't she?" Pete remarks with a smile growing across his face.

"Well, I'm feeling tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"I put your things in the guest room. Let me know if you need anything," Jim says.

Pete wakes up a couple hours later to the sound of Jimmy rough housing with his father. Pete goes to rise up from the bed and feels a shooting pain in his shoulder. Obviously, the medication from earlier has worn off. Pete is hesitant to take anything. _God, I don't want to rely on pain medication. I can tough it out. _ Pete fumbles for the cane, and then struggles to stand up. The ache in his knee turns to a deep throb, but somehow he manages to hobble out to the living room.

As Pete appears in the living room, Jimmy stops wrestling and goes to leap on Pete.

"Unca Pete!" But Jim quickly grabs the back of Jimmy's shirt to rescue Pete from getting knocked over.

"Give Uncle Pete a minute to sit down, and then you can give him a gentle hug, ok?" Jean says.

The little one's head nods as he impatiently waits for Pete to make it around the couch and sit down. Jimmy crawls onto Pete's lap and lays his head on his chest.

"Luv you, Unca Pete." He looks up into Pete's eyes. "You have a boo boo like daddy," as he looks at Pete's arm in a sling.

Pete is thrilled to see Jimmy, but does his best to cover up the discomfort he is feeling.

"Maybe you boys can watch some TV until dinner is ready."

"What time is Jenny coming?" Jim asks.

"She should be here sometime in the next thirty minutes, I think."

A short time later the doorbell rings. "Jim, can you get the door? My hands are messy."

"I got it," he responds. He opens the door to a smiling Jenny.

She hands Jim a nice bottle of wine and steps into the house. Jean meets her at the foyer while drying her hands with a hand towel. "Jenny, it's so good to see you again. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the invitation," as she pans around the room to see the one person that really matters. Walking the rest of the way in, then holding up her hand, "Don't get up Pete." She sits down in a chair by the couch. "So who is this little guy?"

'This young man is Jimmy, my godson."

In a whisper Jimmy says, "Hello."

"He may be a little shy at first, but it won't last," Pete says.

"Jenny, you got here at the right time. I was just setting the table."

"Can I give you a hand, Jean?"

"That would be great. You boys can get washed up for dinner."

As the ladies set the table, Jim helps Jimmy wash up. Pete on the other hand tries to make it slowly to the restroom without showing the pain streaking across his face.

In the bathroom, Pete looks into the mirror at himself. He has sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead. He quickly splashes water on his face and rubs along the back of his neck. He wipes over his face with a towel. Pete hopes to hide any signs of discomfort from the others. He finally arrives at the table after everyone else.

"What would you like to drink with dinner, Pete?" Jean asks.

"A glass of wine would be great."

They make it through dinner with little talk of the incident that brought them all together. No one wanted the evening to be ruined with thoughts of Shaw and the damaged done. But Jean and Jenny both notice that Pete didn't eat very much. "Can I get anyone anything else to eat or drink?" Jean offers as the perfect host.

Jim says, "No thank you, I'm stuffed."

"I'm fine, Jean." Pete remarks as he struggles to get up.

"Do you need some help, Pete?" Jim asks as he moves toward him.

"No! Jim I'm not an invalid." Jim quickly backs off sensing Pete's frustration.

"Jenny and Pete sit down in the living room and talk while I clear the dishes."

"I can help with that." Jenny offers.

"No, you are our guest. Just relax for a minute with Pete. Jim, can you get Jimmy ready for bed?"

"Sure thing, Honey." He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

She quickly whispers to Jim, "Do you think Pete's ok?"

"He just needs some time to adjust." Jim, then chases after little Jimmy running for his room.

With the combination of the pain, exhaustion, and weakness, Pete almost falls on his way to the couch. Jenny fortunately grabs a hold of Pete's right arm and pulls herself underneath him for support. She carefully helps him over the rest of the way to the couch. "Hey, you need to remember you just got out of the hospital." She notices the sweat on his brow. "Are you feeling ok?" No words come from Pete as he tries to catch his breath. "You look like you're in a lot of pain. Do you have some pain medication?"

Jean hustles over after seeing Jenny catch Pete from falling. "How can I help? Pete, can I get the prescriptions from your room?"

After catching his breath, "I'm ok. I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, there's no need for you to act like you're Superman. There's nothing wrong with taking medication to get better." Jenny gives Jean a look that sends her to get the medicine. A moment later, Jean hands Jenny the two vials.

Jenny opens up the vials and pulls out the appropriate dose for each. "Jean, can you get me a glass of water and a cold cloth, please?"

"No problem."

"I didn't ask for a nursemaid," Pete says in a haggardly voice.

"Maybe not, but let's not be stubborn about this," as she puts the medication in Pete's hand.

"Ok, ok, I give up." Pete swallows the medication with one gulp.

Jenny takes the cup and sits it on the coffee table. She takes the cloth and dabs over Pete's sweaty forehead, then lays it over the back of his neck. "Jean, do you have a heating pad?"

"Yes, I do. Let me get it for you."

"Pete, let's get you a bit more comfortable. Is that ok with you?"

He nods his head. "I might as well play along."

"Good. Let's get this brace off." Jenny gently works off the bulky pieces of metal and straps. She props up Pete's leg and wraps it with the heating pad. She gets up and moves behind him and begins to massage his neck and shoulders being extra careful around the healing wound. In just a short time, Pete begins to feel the benefits of the medication as well as the gentle hands of Jenny. His muscles relaxing and the pain subsiding help him drift off into an unexpected sleep. His head nods forward and a slight snore slips out. "I guess my knight in shining armor needs sleep."

Jenny stands up beside Jean. "I think he's hurting more than he will let on. He just needs to realize that this medication is only temporary."

"Jenny, I hope you realize how stubborn Pete is, but you won't find a better man anywhere."

Jim arrives to find the women watching over a sleeping Pete. "How is he doing?"

"We got him to finally take some medicine and look at the results."

"Jean, do you want me to move him to the bedroom or just settle him here on the couch for the night?"

"Let's just keep him here. We will have to head off Jimmy in the morning so he doesn't wake him though."

"Speaking of Jimmy, he's tucked in and is waiting for a kiss from mommy."

"I should get going. I have a bit of a drive to get home. Thank you again for a lovely dinner."

"Thank you for coming, Jenny. I think you might be the best medicine for Pete."

"I guess that will be up to him to decide, but I'm hoping you're right."


	12. Ch 12: Slow Recovery

Chap. 12: Recovery can be slow

It is a long first night away from the hospital. Pete wakes up a few times in a cold sweat as he relives the dream over and over again of being chased by Shaw. He seems to be forever running into the darkness, and it often ends with a loud gunshot. Pete startles and gasps as he sits up suddenly on the couch. The quick movement does little to help with his current aches and pains. After such a restless night, Pete gives up on sleep and decides to take a walk just as the sun begins to rise. The rest of the household is still asleep as Pete attempts to leave the house.

Trying to walk with a cane is proving to be difficult for Pete as he hobbles to the front door. Pete sets down the cane for a moment while he grabs his lightweight jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door. He awkwardly tries to put his arm in the right sleeve while holding the jacket gingerly with his left hand in the sling. He then can't get the jacket over his left shoulder. He pulls his left arm out of the sling and with some stiffness in his left arm he puts it in the jacket sleeve. He finally places his left arm back in the sling. _I guess I have to start with the simple stuff first, _as he rubs over the sore shoulder wound. Pete manages to get the door open without making much noise.

As Pete slowly maneuvers down the sidewalk, he starts to ponder about this woman that suddenly appeared in his life_. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here at all. I'm not sure what all we have in common yet, but I'm surprised by how comfortable I feel with her. The conversations at the hospital were genuine. She not only stepped in to save me, but continues to be selfless and asks for nothing from me. She is such a beautiful woman. She has a good sense of humor. What in the world does she see in me, a middle-aged bachelor? _Suddenly, Pete trips over the uneven sidewalk surface and isn't able to catch himself before falling down to his knees.

"Damm it!" comes out before he can stop it. Pete drops the cane and his open right hand catches himself against the concrete. Now he has a scrapped and bleeding palm and both knees are hurting. "God, I'm a klutz!" Pete mutters in his frustration and pain reaches for the cane then struggles to stand up again. _I better head back to the house otherwise with my luck I'll be struck by a bike or car. _Moving even slower then before, Pete takes quite a while to get back to the Reeds with two sore knees and a bloody hand. As Pete goes to open the front door, it swings open and there stands Jim in his robe.

"Pete, what do you think you're doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I just needed to clear my head. So I went for a walk."

Jim spots his dirty scuffed knees. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just tripped once. It's no big deal." Pete makes his way to the bathroom where Jim can't follow. He quickly sits down on the commode and hangs the cane on the sink edge. After catching his breath he pulls out his left hand from the sling then stands at the sink to wash his hands. It stings for a moment, but the abrasion looks much better after drying it. Pete wipes off the cane handle of any fresh blood. Pete hopes that he can prove to his partner that he can manage alone just fine. _I just can't stand feeling so helpless._ After thoughts of last night, Pete decides to take another dose of pain medication to keep him moving, but wants to skip the muscle relaxant to prevent him from getting too tired. He wants to put his best foot forward so to speak and maybe get a ride to his apartment later today.

When reappearing from the bathroom, Jim offers Pete some coffee and Pete accepts. "That sounds great."

"Any cream or sugar?"

"No, black is good."

Both men sit down at the table ready to talk while sipping coffee.

"So Jim, when are you heading back to work?"

"Mac wants me back on desk duty in a couple days. I'll probably have three weeks of light duty with this cast. My right one is feeling just fine though."

"I wonder when Dr. Early will give me permission to report for duty."

"Pete, don't rush it."

"I know I'm not fit to return, but this waiting around is going to drive me crazy."

"Jim, I would really like to go to my apartment later today."

"Do you need to pick up something?"

"No, I mean I'd like to go home."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be alone? You know that I'm going to be around here for the next couple days at least."

"Jim, let's remember, I've been at the hospital for over a week and now I'm barging in on your family. I just really need a little space. I think I can handle it. I know that my friend is only a phone call away if I need him."

"Jean is going to be crazy with worry. You know she likes doting over you."

"Would she feel better if she cooked up something to go?"

"I'm sure that will make her feel a little better if she knows you're eating well. Pete, I can't make you stay. I understand that. But can we delay it till later today or maybe even tomorrow?"

"Ok, maybe one more day."

Later that day, Pete tries to go through the leg exercises that Dr. Early gave him to do. The extension and flexion movements seem to exasperate the stabbing pain in his knee instead of easing it. He quickly thinks about taking more medication, but his pride holds him back. All of a sudden Pete is tired and decides to lie down for a short time before dinner. The catnap turns into another bad dream, but this time his mind flashes to Shaw standing over him putting pressure on his shoulder wound then covering his face with a pillow. Pete jerks awake as he lets out a muffled cry. He looks around the room, as he tries to catch his breath and realizes he is in the Reed's guest bedroom. Seconds later Jim whisks into the room to find Pete sitting up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just dreaming. Sorry if I scared you."

Jim pulls up a chair and straddles it. "Pete, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Playing dumb he replies, "What do you mean?"

"Pete, I know you survived a very close call with Shaw. I can understand if it has your nerves standing on end. Maybe talking about it would help you?"

"It's over and done with, Jim. I don't think reflecting on it will help."

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. I'm here."

"Thanks, partner."

The next day a tired Pete packs up his things in anticipation of leaving. It's a bit slow going with only one useful arm, but still he manages. Jean interrupts him. "Pete, is there any way I can convince you to stay?"

"Jean, I really appreciate all that you and Jim have done for me, but I really feel it's time for me to head home."

"If you change your mind, you know where to come."

Pete leans over and kisses Jean on the cheek. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"That's what family is for. I hope you're hungry because I'm making a big batch of pancakes this morning."

"Sounds great. I'll be out in just a minute."

Even though he is still uncomfortable, Pete is managing to walk better. He is determined to work through the pain without the medication. He packs the vials in his bag and picks up his cane. He joins Jim and Jimmy at the table. The boys put away quite a few pancakes, but Pete still doesn't have his regular appetite in part due to his current aches and pains.

"Jim, what time are we leaving for my place?"

"How about we leave in an hour, but would you mind if we stop by the station before heading to the apartment? I need to pick up some paperwork from Mac regarding my medical leave."

"Sure that's fine with me." _I hope I don't look as lousy as I feel. _

In a short time, both men are walking in at the station. It feels strange to both men after experiencing such a close call starting with the traffic accident by the semi, the abduction, then the shooting all by Shaw.

They first come across officer Ed Wells in the hallway. _Man, Pete sure looks a bit rough around the edges. I can't believe he has to use a cane. _"Hey, Pete, it good to see you up on your feet again. It's hard managing around here without you. Hope it won't be long before you and Reed are back cruising together."

"Thanks Ed. It does feel good to just be vertical again."

Jim asks, "You're taking it easy on that rookie you're partnered with, right?"

"Of course, I can only deal with one mistake at a time."

Jim and Pete felt sorry for the poor young soul for having to start out with Wells.

The two continue on to MacDonald's office. Mac is just hanging up the phone when Pete and Jim walk in. "Look what the cat drug in. How are you two doing?"

"Starting to get out which is a nice change for me," Pete says.

"How is the shoulder and leg?"

"They're coming along."

"Good, I need my best man back in service."

Mac looks over to Jim. "So Jim, how are the wrists?"

"The right one is just fine, but the left will have a cast for a couple more weeks. I thought I'd pick up the medical forms to fill out."

"Are you going to be in tomorrow for day shift?"

"Yes, that was my plan."

"If you need some more time, I understand with Pete staying at your place."

"No, we're actually heading to Pete's apartment after our stop here."

"Pete, are you sure that's a good idea? I thought you were staying at the Reed's for a week."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking that it's time to settle in quietly at my home. I can always call if I need anything."

"If I can be of any help, don't hesitate to call me. Maybe you can make it over for dinner later this week."

"Sounds like a good offer." Pete starts to feel a nagging throb across his shoulders. He turns to Reed. "Have you got your paperwork, you need?"

"Yeah, I'm set. Why don't you head for the car, and I'll be right behind you."

As Pete moves slowly for the door Mac calls after him, "I'll give you a call, Pete."

"Ok, Mac."

As the office door swings shut Jim faces Mac. "So Jim, how is he really doing?"

"I'm worried about him. He hasn't been sleeping well the last couple nights. I think he's having nightmares, and I'm guessing they involve Shaw. He won't talk about it though."

"Jim, all you can do is be there for him. Pete's a proud guy. It's not often he needs anyone. I'll check in with him as well, but if you have any specific concerns let me know right away."

"Thanks, Mac. I'll do that."


	13. Ch 13: Finally Home, but

Chapter 13: Finally Home, but

Jim and Pete pull up in front of Pete's apartment complex. Pete stares up at his place. "I can hardly believe it's been almost two weeks since I've been home."

"Let me grab your bag for you."

"Thanks Jim." Pete glances over and sees his blue Mustang in his normal parking spot. "How did my car get back here?

"Mac and I drove it over late last week from the station. I left the car keys in your place since I still have your spare key to the apartment."

"I really appreciate you taking care of me, partner." Pete slowly makes his way up the stairs with some difficulty. "I guess this would be one time it would be nice to live on the first level."

Just as they reach the top of the stairs they hear an elderly voice calling, "Pete!"

They look to their left and walking briskly toward them is Pete's apartment manager, Mrs. O'Brien. "Hello there, Mrs. O'Brien. How are you today?" Jim says with a smile as Pete just catches his breath.

"I'm just dandy, but, Peter, you look like you need to lie down."

"Hello to you too. I am planning to put my feet up in just a minute."

"Peter, it's so good to see you back at home. My, you officers seem to put yourselves in harms way all to often. Mr. Reed, how are you doing? I see you had a problem as well. "

"It maybe looks worse than it really is"

"Peter, would you like me to bring over some stew this evening? I have a fresh batch on the stove."

"No, thank you. Jim's wife cooked up a few things that I should finish up first."

"Well, I'll check in with you tomorrow, but if you need anything sooner, you know where I am."

"Yes, ma'am I do."

Just as quickly as she appeared, she whisks off. Jim proceeds to open Pete's door to the apartment. They both make their way in. Jim stops in the kitchen to put the items Jean made in the refrigerator, and then heads back to Pete's bedroom to set down his bag. Pete barely makes it into the living room and sits down on his couch. He leans over to help pull up his left leg onto the coffee table. The brace makes a loud bang as it hits the table. Pete lays back his head against the cushions as a sigh comes out. Jim returns to the living room and finds Pete looking exhausted.

"So, do you want me to hang out for a while?"

Pete lifts his head. "No, get home to your wife. I'll be fine."

"Can I get you anything before I go?"

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Pete." Jim heads to the kitchen for a glass. After returning with the water and handing it to him, "is there anything else I can do?"

"No really, I'm good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

Jim is very hesitant, but finally makes his way out the door. After shutting it, he looks back at the door as if this is a mistake leaving Pete alone. _Partner, please don't do anything stupid. _

Pete gulps down some water then sits down the glass. His one free hand reaches up and pinches along the bridge of his nose while his eyes squeeze shut. As he takes in a deep breath, _I think everywhere on my body hurts at this moment, and this brace is driving me crazy. _Pete decides to get up and change into some sweats. As he moves his leg from the coffee table he accidently knocks off the glass of water, and it shatters on the floor. "Good job, Pete," he says to himself.

Leaving behind his cane, Pete manages to stand up and goes to get a small trash pail and a rag. He squats down which is hard to do in the brace. He carefully picks up the broken pieces of the cup to safely dispose of them. He rubs along the carpet with the rag to soak up the water when a small-unseen shard of glass cuts into the heel of his right hand. "Ouch!" _Just what I need another place that hurts._

"I better put a bandage on this before I have red carpeting instead of blue." Pete sits the pail and rag on the table and heads for the bathroom. He finds an adhesive bandage in the medicine cabinet to use. He has to pull out his left arm from the sling to put on the bandage. He puts some pressure on the cut for a moment to slow the bleeding first, and then covers it with the bandage while thinking, _I better not need stitches or I won't hear the end of this. _His next thought, _should I take a dose of pain medication so I can get a little relief. I would really like to sleep for a change. _

Pete makes his way to his bedroom to find his bag. Sifting through his belongings he finds the medications. He picks up a vial and reads over the label again. Cautiously, he opens the first vial and drops out a couple pills, and then he does the same with the second one as well. He heads back to the kitchen with an obvious limp, but still managing without the cane. He also left behind the arm sling on the bed. Pete reaches into the fridge for a drink to wash down the medicine. With his stiff left arm he grabs a bottle of beer and pops off the cap with a bottle opener. Pete swallows down the pills and chases them with a swig of beer as he leans back against the kitchen counter. "That hits the spot." He goes to take another drink and is reminded of his shoulder injury when a sharp pain results from the movement. Switching hands, Pete quickly downs the rest of the bottle. Pete then wanders back to the bedroom to lie down. Even with his fatigue, he tries to remove the knee brace. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but finally comes off. He tosses it off to the side, and then collapses back on the bed. He quickly fades into oblivion between the exhaustion and the cocktail of drugs and beer.

Hours later, Pete rousts up from his deep sleep from the irritating noise. As his mind clears he realizes it's his phone ringing. He rolls onto his left side and reaches out to grab the phone as a small groan escapes from the discomfort. "Hello?" comes out mumbled.

"Hey there, Pete. It's Mac. I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I just wanted to check that you're alright."

With fuzziness still in his head Pete says, "It's ok, Mac. I'm just getting up to get a bite to eat. Jim didn't ask you to call did he?"

"No, I just got off shift, and I was thinking of you." _Of course, I remember seeing the concern in Jim's face when you left here earlier today._

"Stop worrying, Mac. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Ok, ok, I'll let you go, but get some rest. Like I said before, Mary and I would like to have you over for dinner this week. Let's find a good night soon."

"Thanks, Mac. I'll give you a call."

Over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours Pete thinks that he can handle the pain just fine, but each time he tries to sleep the visions of Shaw continues to haunt him. After tossing and turning he gives in and takes the medication along with a drink. Every time he takes the prescriptions Pete drops into a deeper sleep and when he finally wakes up, he is drowsy for quite some time.

Reed is getting more and more worried about Pete as the days go by. Each time he calls, Pete seems more distant if he answers the phone at all_. I really wish I knew what is going on with him. I know he's stubborn, but it's not like him to cut me out completely. At least when we are patrolling he gradually opens up. Well, I will see him a little later today with his recheck appointment with Dr. Early._

The ringing of the phone breaks into Jim's thoughts.

"Jim, can you grab the phone?" Jean calls from the kitchen.

"Hello, Reed's residence."

"Hello there, is this Officer Reed?"

With a new concern in his voice, "Yes, it is. Is this Mrs. O'Brien?"

"Yes, I guess you recognize my voice. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm very worried about Peter."

Jim quickly broke in, "What's wrong ma'am."

"Well, I spoke with him yesterday and offered to bring him some lunch today. He was looking so worn down. I hoped that a good meal might help. I said I'd be by at noon today. I went over and knocked, and then came back to my place and called, but he still isn't answering."

"Is his car in the lot?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I'll be right over." Jim drops the phone and grabs his keys. Jean meets him at the door.

"What's wrong, Jim?"

"Something's not right with Pete. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Their glances to each other communicate the pangs of worry they both feel. Then out the door Jim flies.

After the short drive over, Jim races up the stairs and starts beating on Pete's door. "Pete, open up. It's Jim." He pauses for a moment and decides to use his key. When he opens the door and steps in, at first he doesn't see anything obviously wrong. The place looks in order as Pete usually keeps it. With the curtains shut, the room is pretty dark. He calls out again hoping to not surprise his partner in an awkward moment. Jim looks in the kitchen and notices a counter full of empty beer bottles_. That's not like Pete, he so rarely drinks_.

Jim heads to Pete's bedroom down the short hallway. In more of a whisper Jim calls, "Pete, are you here?" Jim switches on the light. He sees a still form on the bed. Beside the bed he sees Pete's brace and some piles of laundry on the floor. Pete is lying on his stomach with his face away from Jim. Jim kneels down next to the bed and starts to shake Pete to wake him. "Pete, ol'buddy, wake up." Nothing happens, and the anxiety level in Jim jumps up two-fold. Gingerly Jim turns Pete over on his back. He still shows no sign of waking. He feels for a pulse and there is one, but it seems weak. "My God, Pete, what happened?" Jim grabs for the phone and calls for an ambulance. Then, he quickly dials Mac's number. In the fear of the moment Jim barely gets out, "Mac, I can't wake Pete up."

"I'm on my way!"

Mrs. O'Brien shuffles in to check on Pete and sees Jim. ""How is he?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious, but he still has a pulse and is breathing."

"My word, he doesn't deserve this." Just then, the sounds of sirens can be heard.

She rests a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. "I'll go direct in the help."

"Pete. talk to me," as he gently shakes him again.

Paramedics Johnny and Roy arrive. Jim stands up to get out of the way. Johnny recognizes Jim instantly. "What happened, Jim?"

"I don't know. He wasn't answering his phone, and I came over and found him like this."

Roy starts setting up the bio-phone while Johnny gets Pete's blood pressure and pulse. "Is he on any medication, Jim?"

"Yeah, a couple. Let me see if I can find them." Jim glances around the room then heads to the bathroom.

"Roy, I have a BP of 60 over 40 and a pulse of 36." Johnny leans over Pete's face and turns his ear toward Pete's mouth. "He's not breathing!" Johnny grabs out a trach tube from the kit. Pete has a slight blue tinge developing to his lips and fingertips.

When Jim returns to the room, the paramedics have intubated Pete and are ventilating him. Roy is holding up an IV bag as they move Pete onto the gurney.

Jim covers his mouth, as he gasps, "Oh God, don't let him die."

Jim hands the two vials to Roy. "This is what Dr. Early prescribed."

Just then, Mac walks into the room as the gurney gets wheeled out past him carrying Pete. "Jim, what's going on? How is Pete?"

Jim's head drops then slowly shakes from side to side. "I don't know Mac. I just don't know."

.


	14. Ch 14: Surviving

Chapter 14: Surviving can be painful

While in the ambulance, Johnny reads off the medications that Pete was taking to Dr. Early. The drugs were all too familiar to Joe since he prescribed them. A moment later, "Rampart the patient is in V-fib." The ambulance driver pulls the unit over while Gage works on Pete. "Charging." Johnny positions the defibrillator on Pete's chest. "Clear." The voltage shoots through Pete and causes his body to jump. "Damn it, no conversion. Come on Pete!" "Charging again." He places the paddles on him again. "Clear." Another shock wave pulses through Pete's body. This time he converts. "Doc, we have a normal sinus rhythm."

"Johnny, start a Lidocaine drip and get him in here as fast as you can."

"Our ETA is eight minutes." As the ambulance arrives in the bay area, Dr. Early is there to meet it. "How is he doing, Johnny?"

"His blood pressure is beginning to stabilize, but he's still not breathing on his own."

"Let's get him to treatment room two.

A flood of medical personnel starts working on Pete setting up monitors and a respirator. "I want blood and urine samples stat. I want to start gastric lavage now."

Kel Brackett shows up as Joe is placing the nasal tube for the lavage. "What are you doing here, Kel?"

"I'm catching up on paperwork and I heard Pete Malloy just arrived as a possible drug overdose. How can I help, Joe?"

"Kel, you're still on medical leave yourself."

"Yes, I have a few sore ribs. I think I can still help."

"Ok, can you take over this lavage for me?"

"No problem."

Joe leans over Pete to check his pupil response to light with his penlight. "Both equal and reactive, " he states to Kel. Joe gives a reversal drug along with a respiratory stimulant. Both men are pleased when they see Pete's pressures rising and he pulse improving. Kel finishes the lavage and slowly pulls the nasal tube out. "His bradycardia is returning to a normal rate and rhythm.

"Joe, I think you could try him off the respirator."

Joe turns off the automatic ventilator and watches for Pete to take his first breath. There is a pause, but a second later Pete moves the bag himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if he starts to come around soon. Keep a close watch because he could be very confused when he wakes," Kel states.

A nurse places arm restraints on Pete to prevent him from reaching and pulling out the tubing. Dr. Early reads over the results of the lab tests. It's clear to him the medications he prescribed along with a mixture of alcohol are the cause of Pete's collapse. Joe looks at Kel. "I didn't see this coming with Pete."

"Joe, I guess you never can predict. I'm sure there's more to the story, but we'll have to wait till he's awake to find out."

"I better go talk with his partner. Can you keep an eye on him for a few minutes incase he starts to stir?"

"Sure, Joe."

A somber Dr. Early goes looking for Jim Reed. He finds Reed sitting with his face in his hands in the waiting area along with Sgt. MacDonald. Johnny and Roy had just left after getting another call. "Excuse me, Sergeant, Jim, your partner is doing much better. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but I don't think it will be too long now. It looks like he overdosed on his medication by mixing it with alcohol. He's breathing on his own again and his pressures are better. We pumped his stomach and reversed some of the medications effects with counter drugs. I want to observe him for the next couple days, but I think he will recover just fine. Jim, do you know if this was an accident?"

"It has to be a mistake, Doc. Pete would never try to hurt himself. I'm not sure what all is going on, but he was having nightmares and not sleeping well when he stayed at my place. He wouldn't talk about it when I brought it up."

"Well, as with any accidental or intentional overdose he'll have to see a psychiatric doctor before he can be released."

"Can I see him, Doc?"

"I'd prefer you wait until he's awake and settled in a room. I don't think it will be long. I'll send a nurse to get you when that's done." Dr. Early heads back into the treatment room.

"Mac, I need to call Jean. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Go ahead, Jim. I'm not going anywhere."

As Joe enters the room he asks, "How is he doing, Kel?"

"I think much better. He has a BP of 90 over 60 and still improving."

Dr. Early approaches the gurney. He places one hand by Pete's face and the other hand inside of Malloy's restrained hand. As he leans close to Pete's face he talks softly to him. "Pete, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand." Suddenly, Pete grips Joe's hand. His eyes spring open and they dart back and forth quickly about the room. Both doctors can see the overwhelming confusion and fear on Pete's face. Pete tries to cough and struggles to reach for the thing gagging him, but the restraints prevent his effort.

Both Kel and Joe hold Pete in place so he can't hurt himself. In his deep authoritative voice, Kel says, "Relax, Pete. Take a slow breathe in. You have an endotracheal tube in to help you breath. If you settle down a minute, we can take it out."

In a moment, a look of understanding materializes on Pete's face. He takes in two deep breaths and seems to relax. "Now Pete, I want you to cough on the count of three, and I'll pull out your tube." Joe counts, "One, two, three." In one swift movement, he pulls out the trach tube.

Pete coughs for a minute as the irritation continues even after the tube is gone. "Wh…" Pete's voice gives out. He makes a second effort to talk, but his vocal cords aren't working quite yet.

Joe starts in, "Pete, you are at Rampart Hospital. You have been here for a few hours. Jim Reed found you passed out in your bed. You stopped breathing, and even your heart stopped for a moment in the ambulance."

Then, Kel adds, "You're one lucky man. It's a good thing that your partner found you when he did."

Pete finally got out. "I don't …. understand …. what happened?"

Joe looks to Kel. "Can you arrange for a room for Pete?" It was obvious to Dr. Brackett that Joe wanted to talk with Pete alone.

"Sure, Joe. Hang in there, Pete." Kel walks out of the treatment room.

Joe turns back to Pete. "Tell me what's been going on?"

"Nothing,….Doc," Pete says, with a scratchy voice.

"Pete, when it comes to the medications, how often have you been taking them?"

"Just like you prescribed them, ……twice a day."

"Have you been drinking any alcohol with them?"

Pete looked away for a moment.

"Pete, I know you've been drinking. How much and how often?"

After a loud sigh, "It's only a couple beers when I take them."

"Pete Malloy, you know NOT to mix alcohol and drugs. What got into your head?"

"I'm sorry, Doc. It was a mistake. Can you get me out of these restraints?"

"In just a minute," Joe wants to keep Pete on the subject at hand. "Was the pain still bothering you?"

"No, I can handle that just fine."

"Then, what is it Pete? Couldn't you sleep?"

Looking around the room and not directly at Joe, "That's just it, I couldn't sleep." The shame could be seen on his face. "The nightmares kept me up until I had a drink or two."

"Pete, there are other ways to manage sleep problems. You need to work through the dreams. I'm not surprised that nightmares developed from your horrific ordeal. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I can get you set up with a psychiatric therapist at Rampart."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Pete, you don't have a choice. These nightmares almost killed you. It won't be easy, but talking about it will help. I promise it will get better just give yourself a little time." A brief pause occurs as both men think. "Let's see if your room is ready."

"Doc." Pete raises his hands slightly to remind him of the restraints.

"Ok, I'll help get these off first."

Pete felt a little more in control to at least have his hands free again. It didn't take much movement for him to feel the overwhelming ache throughout his body. Between the old wound of his shoulder, his sore knee, and now the chest pain from the recent electrical shocks sent through him to restart his heart, he didn't want to even twitch.

Dr. Early walks with Pete as he moves to his room by gurney. He notices the grimace on Pete's face with the vibrations felt with rolling down the hallway. "How are you feeling now, Pete?"

"Like I have an elephant standing on my chest."

"I'll get you something for the pain in just a minute, but it will be a lower dose after having to flush the medications from your system earlier."

"Here we are, Pete. Don't try to help, let us do all the work." Both the orderlies and Dr. Early carefully slide Pete over from the gurney to the bed in one swift motion. Even with their gentleness, Pete feels a great deal of discomfort. Above the bed hangs a bag of lactated ringers, and Dr. Early reapplies the heart monitor attachments to Pete's chest. "I want to keep an eye on your rates for a while."

Joe turns to the nurse in the room and requests a pain medication dose.

Now, that you're settled. Are you maybe up for a visitor or two?"

"I don't know? Who is it?"

"Jim, your partner and your sergeant are both in the waiting area."

"I don't know if I can face them."

"Pete, give them a chance. I'm sure they will understand."

"Ok, Doc."

A little earlier, Jean got an update from Jim about Pete's condition. She couldn't stand just waiting around, though Jim said it was useless for her to come to the hospital. He still didn't have permission to see him yet. Jean decides to call Jenny to let her know about the newest development.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jenny, this is Jean Reed."

"Good to hear your voice, Jean."

"Jenny, have you talked with Pete at all?"

"No, not since he went back to his apartment. I didn't want to be too pushy. I understand how independent he is. Why?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to say this."

"What's wrong, Jean? Did something happen to Pete?" Jenny could sense the tension in Jean's voice.

"He's back in the hospital tonight. I can't really say what happened, but he will probably be there for a couple days according to Jim."

"Oh, God. He's going to be ok, right?"

"Yes, I think so, but he will need all the friends that he has. I know you haven't known Pete for very long, but I have a good feeling about you two. You might give him the motivation he needs to get better."


	15. Ch 15: Real Recovery

Chapter 15: Real Recovery

After getting off the phone with Jean, Jenny felt the immediate need to rush to Pete's side. As she grabs her jacket and marches for the door, she hesitates. _Is it my place to just show up? I know Pete's a private person. Should I wait to hear from him first? _"Come on, Sadie. I think we have someone that needs our cheering up." Jenny snatches up Sadie's leash and out the door they go. She climbs into her jeep with her furry friend right beside her.

Joe Early comes shuffling down the hall to the waiting area. Jim and Mac stand as they see the doctor approaching. "Jim, Sgt. MacDonald," Joe acknowledges both men. "Gentlemen, I have your friend in room 211. He's awake, but really needs to rest. If you want to visit with him tonight, I recommend you keep it short."

"How is he doing, Doc?"

"That's a really good question. I think he is struggling with a few things, but you both may be able to help. He is hurting, but more than just physically. What he needs most is a good listener."

"Thanks for letting us know, Doc." Both officers head for the elevator in a hurry after a long day of waiting. Both Mac and Jim walk into Pete's room, not quite knowing what they will find.

Pete appears to be sleeping, but opens his eyes to see Mac and Jim smiling down at him. "Hey there, Pete."

"Hi, fellas. I'm really sorry about causing all the worry."

"Pete, we're just glad that you're going to be alright."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mac continued.

"Mac, does this have to go on my record?"

"I'm afraid so, Pete, but the review board will hear the whole story and will take that into consideration. Pete, try not to worry about your job. Let's focus on getting you well first."

"Mac, my job is my life. I could have blown it for good."

"Pete, don't jump to any conclusions. We'll take this one step at a time."

Jim asks, "Pete, just tell us what's going on. You haven't been yourself for the last few days. You would hardly even talk on the phone."

Pete looks down and away from both men. "I let you both down. I'm sorry."

"Stop worrying about us. It's you we're worried about. Pete, what are you really battling here?"

"I can handle the pain, but I couldn't deal with the dreams. I tried to escape the nightmares by drinking. I figured out that downing a beer or two with the medication allowed me to sleep deeply. If I didn't drink, I would wake up in a cold sweat and gasping for air. It was only getting worse and not better with each day. I didn't realize that…."

"Dr. Early explained, that the residual effect of the medicine combined with the alcohol dropped your blood pressure dangerously low. Mrs. O'Brien called me when you didn't answer your door or phone. Thank God she did. Pete, you don't have to go through this alone."

"Jim, I don't get it. I've faced death a few times. Like the time when the robbery suspect, Steve made me kneel down and held a gun to my head, but in the last second you stopped him. Then there was the time you found me at Griffin Park after the rollover when I almost bled to death. I didn't experience nightmares then, so why now with Shaw?"

"I don't know, Pete, but we'll figure it out." Reassures Jim. "Dr. Early spoke of a therapist that could help."

"Pete, I'm sure you'll be feeling better in no time." Mac says with confidence.

In Pete's frustration, he lays his hand over his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Shaw. The man is dead, but he still has this power over me."

"Pete, you look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some rest? We can talk more tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mac, for understanding."

"Jim, I'm heading out. Are you coming?"

"Pete, would you mind if I stay for a while? We don't have to talk."

"Sure, Jim, if you want, but doesn't Jean need you home?"

"I talked to Jean a little bit ago, and she just put Jimmy down for the night. She won't mind if I stay. Go ahead, Mac. I'm gonna stick around for a bit."

"Ok, Jim. Goodnight, Pete."

"Night, Mac." Both men acknowledge him as he goes.

Turning back to Pete, "By the way Pete, Jean wanted me to remind you, you're FAMILY, and we will do anything to help. Just shout and we'll be there."

"Jim, you have already gone over and above what a friend should do."

Jim grabs a chair and drags it over beside the bed. He plops himself down and reaches over to Pete's shoulder and gently taps it. "You get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks Partner," comes out in a whisper from Pete. His eyes flutter for a moment, and then they close as he drifts off to sleep. Jim tries to get into a somewhat comfortable position in the chair, but soft isn't a word to use for this thing. Jim, bearing the worries of the day, is in need of rest too. With arms crossed, his head tilts down to his chest and a small snore slips out a few moments later.

It's getting late and definitely after regular visiting hours when Jenny arrives at the hospital. Walking up to the information desk, she asks which room Pete Malloy is in.

"Miss, he is in room 211, but visiting hours are over."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be back tomorrow. Thank you." Jenny turns around and heads out the doors. Of course, she has no intentions of leaving just yet. She goes to her jeep and gets Sadie out. "Let's go find Pete, girl." They walk along the outside of the hospital till she comes across a door cracked open. She sees a couple people standing a short distance away taking a smoke break. The two are in the middle of a conversation and don't even notice Jenny and Sadie slip through the doorway. Just inside is a stairwell. "This should work, my friend," she whispers to her canine buddy. The two make their way up to the second floor. Jenny peers out into the hallway. _All clear, _she thought. They head down the hall to room 211. Jenny hesitates for a moment before entering. _What am I doing here? _Her gut insists she follow thru.She pushes through the door. Sadie pulls Jenny toward the bed. Jenny sees both Jim asleep in the chair and Pete in the bed. Jenny signals Sadie to be quiet and to lie down. She walks over beside Jim and lightly rubs his arm. Jim begins to stir and looks up to see Jenny standing there. "Hello, Jim. Mind if I fill in for you?"

After stifling a yawn, "Hi Jenny, it's good to see you." Jim looks over to see Pete still sleeping. "How did you know about Pete being here?" Jim says just above a whisper.

"Jean was nice enough to call me. But she didn't really fill me in on the whole situation."

Jim stands and moves toward the door. "Let's talk outside for a minute so we don't wake Pete." He just catches a glimpse of the dog lying quietly on the floor. "Who is this?" The dog begins to wiggle her short docked tail as Jim's eyes make contact with hers.

"She's Sadie, my dog. I thought she might help to cheer Pete up." As they make it through the door, "So how is Pete?"

"That's a very good question. His injuries are healing pretty well according to Dr. Early, but he is struggling more with dreams of the mad man that tried to kill him."

"That's not a surprise to me. The lunatic was hunting him down like an animal. How could anyone not experience nightmares after that? Jim, do you think I can help?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you. Pete has a way of handling things, and it's usually on his own. He's a private guy and often times he's hesitant to even share with me. If you make yourself available and don't push, he might open up. I really hope he does. He probably needs to do a lot of talking so he can heal on the inside. Jenny, you seem to be a good listener."

"How long is he expected to be here in the hospital?"

"Maybe another day or two."

"Jim, you look tired yourself. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll stay with him till morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not working tomorrow. So I can take a nap if I need one. You go. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"If Pete wakes up, let him know I'll be back first thing in the morning. Goodnight, Jenny and thanks." He gives her a light hug and heads down the hall for the elevator.

Jenny peeks back into the room and sees Sadie sitting quietly by the bed with her nose close to where Pete's one arm rests along the bed railing. "Let's not wake him up, Sadie." Jenny manages to settle into the chair while Pete continues to sleep peacefully. A few minutes later a nurse comes in to check on Pete's vitals. She sees Jenny in the seat then appears startled by the presence of a dog.

"I have to apologize for my dog, but I couldn't leave her in the car ALL NIGHT. I was hoping she could help lift his spirits after the horrid day he experienced."

"Dogs aren't allowed ma'am."

"I understand that, but can you please make an exception this once? I promise she won't make a sound."

"If I hear one peep, or if someone complains, then she has to go."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

The nurse carefully made note of Pete's heart rate and respiratory rate. She even took a quick blood pressure that begins to rouse him, but he just shifts then settles again without ever waking. The nurse makes a few notes on his chart then leaves without another word.

"I sure hope she won't report us, Sadie." Jenny relaxes herself and just gazes at Pete's still form. _He's been through so much. _While sitting in the darkened room with only the low level light by the bed, Jenny just could make out all of Pete's features. _He sure is handsome and has a rugged look too. I can just picture him out fishing and hiking. I love his freckles and blonde hair. His hands…_ Jenny reaches over and caresses Pete's hand nearest to her. _They're soft, but his palm and fingertips are a bit rough. I wonder what from. _Jenny is just content to hold on lightly to Pete's hand. Some time passes, then Jenny notices Pete starting to flinch and shift from side to side. He lets out a low groan as his head rocks to one side. Jenny stands beside the bed to get a better look at him. Pete's breathing starts to quicken and seems shallower. She gets the feeling that Pete is dreaming. Her hand is still holding his when she feels his fingers close and suddenly grip down hard. In the dim light at first it's hard to see, but Pete looks like he's perspiring. _This can't be good._ "Pete, wake up." Jenny says softly as she strokes his arm and shoulder. With a quick jolt, Pete leans forward and his eyes pop open. "Hey there, Pete. Relax, you were just dreaming," Jenny says in a soothing voice.

He first lies back down. It takes Pete a minute to realize where he is. He swallows hard and takes a deeper breath, then mumbles out, "Jim?"

"He's not here. I sent him home because he looked exhausted. I hope you don't mind that I stayed."

"No, Jenny, I'm glad you're here. You're a much prettier sight than Jim, let's just say."

"Well, I heard from Jean that you had an unexpected return to the hospital, so I had to see you for myself. I even brought along a special friend of yours for a visit." Pete looks around the room with an inquisitive look. "Sadie, girl." The dog gets up from her napping position and walks to the edge of the bed.

"How did you get her in the hospital?"

"We have our ways, Officer Malloy. You're not going to turn us in are you?"

"Of course not."

"How are you feeling?

"A little sore everywhere, but ok."

While the two talk, Sadie gets antsy and wants to get closer. Before Jenny could stop her, she jumps up onto the bed and snuggles up alongside Pete and proceeds to give him good wet dog kisses. Fortunately, she picks well and is by his right side that has no injuries.

"Sorry, Pete. Let me get her down."

"What? Are you kidding? I can use all the female affection I can get." He strokes Sadie's back as he gets an occasional kiss on the cheek.

"I hear you don't have any problems finding females wanting to share their affection. Obviously, you won Sadie over the first time you met."

"I think it goes both ways. She's one special dog. Do you think I could arrange a date with her sometime?"

"What kind of date do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe a nice walk would be good."

"Do you think your leg is up to that?"

"Sure, I'm tougher than I look, and I'm just moving a little slower that's all."

"Well, I might have to chaperone the two of you. I mean she's only four."

"I guess I'm ok with that. So how soon can we make this date?"

"When are they springing you from this joint?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow. I have to meet with someone before I can go."

Turning from their playful banter, "So how are you really, Pete?" With the railing down, Jenny sits herself on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure. I just can't believe how stupid I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just struggling with some nightmares. I thought it would get better, but they have only gotten worse until I deadened my senses with a mix of medicine and alcohol." Pete felt this overwhelming relief with sharing his shame with Jenny.

"Pete, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You went through an incredibly horrible ordeal. You have to process it, and work through it. Trying to bury it will only make things worse."

"I can see how the worse part can take shape, but I'm not sure how to work through it."

"Believe it or not, just talking about it will help."

"Jenny, you make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy. Actually, it's very hard, but I'm sure you can do it. I speak from experience, it might take some time, but it will get better."

"Sounds like you have had your share of nightmares."

"You can say that."

The two continue to talk through the night into the morning hours. The conversation is so comfortable and natural. The road to recovery has begun and some other amazing things might come right along with it.

*Hope you enjoyed the story. It's only my second. I want to thank a couple writers (you know who you are) who encouraged me to try writing. Thanks again for the reviews!


End file.
